Once Upon A Night
by Kuroya.Phantom.In.Darkness
Summary: Upon a Night, a young man named Zero Kiryuu recreated stories. He became Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, Juliet, and Belle. Though he's a young man, he experienced some things that happened to those ladies. Here you will find out, what I mean. Sort of AU, I think. Kaname x Zero. Sequel title: "Once Upon A Never Night"
1. Chapter 1: Cinderella

**Chapter 1: Cinderella  
**

 _ **Upon a Night, a young man named Zero recreated stories. He became Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, Juliet, and Belle. Though he's a young man, he experienced everything that happened to those ladies. Here you will find out, what I mean.**_

""ZEEROOO! HEEEELLLLPPPPPP!"

Zero woke up with his step sister and step father shouting. He paled as he noticed that those voices came from the kitchen. He went out of his room, which is in the attic. "Yuki! Get Kaien and yourself out f the kitchen!" Zero shouted as he killed the large fire, that his step family created. After the fire died down, Zero looked at the shivering duo. "Why the hell are you two cooking?!" Zero shouted at the two angry, maybe worried but he won't let that show. "We were hungry..." Kaien cried crocodile tears. "Why didn't you two wake me up?" Zero calmed down with a tired sigh.

""Well, you looked tired when you returned home..." Yuki said with a worried face. "It's fine. You two know I'm used to it." Zero said while throwing the concoction that Yuki and Kaien made. "B-but..." Kaien and Yuki said in unison both with crocodile tears. Before Zero could say anything, someone knocked on the door.

Zero left the two in the living room. "Letter for the Cross family, from the palace!" A messenger announced as both Kaien and Yuki perked up by the news. Zero took the letter with anger, he hates Vampires to his core and the Royal Family are Vampires. Another reason why Zero hates the Royal Family is that, the palace is alive. Zero read the letter aloud so that Kaien and Yuki can also hear. "We are requesting that ALL ladies -EXCEPT HUNTERS- to come and celebrate Prince Kaname's 18th Birthday, this night at exactly 12:00 A.M. The ladies can bring anyone they want, no matter how much they bring. The only condition being that no HUNTERS are allowed." Zero finished while Yuki and Kaien squealed like school girls.

"YAY! I WANT TO GO!" Yuki shouted jumping up and down while Kaien followed next saying "ME TOO! ME TOO!". They did it again and again. Zero sighed, "Go if you want but, Kaien if anything happens to Yuki..." Zero said with an underlying meaning. Kaien paled, "O-okay..." Kaien stuttered then suddenly an idea popped into his head. "Why don't you just come with us!" Kaien said as Yuki nodded her head. "I can't. No hunters are allowed. I have the Hunter Mark. Even if I'm not a hunter now. I still haven't made the removal ceremony." Zero said while his eyebrows furrowed.

"... EHHHH?!"

Kaien re-read the letter. "No! How could Haruka and Juri say this to my precious son!" Kaien cried while Zero and Yuki raised their eyebrows. "How exactly do you know the royal family?" Zero asked. "I was their childhood friend." Kaien said while Yuki stared surprised.

-That Night-

Zero couldn't sleep. He sighed then sat up from his bed. Someone threw pebbles to the attic window. Zero growled as he opened the window catching a pebble. "What the fuck do you want, Kaito!" Zero shouted while the other smirked jumping roof to roof until he can enter the attic's window. "The Party? You're not coming?" Kaito asked. "I have the Hunter Mark." Zero said but Kaito smirked. "What about Yuki?" Kaito asked while Zero twitched. "Kaien's with her." Zero said as he sat on his bed, Kaito hummed. "Are you sure that he's gonna be with her the whole time?" Kaito asked while Zero tensed.

"There's nothing I can do. I have the Hunter Mark." Zero said then lied down. "I have a plan." Kaito suggested. Zero thought for a while before sitting back up again with a loud sigh. "Tell me your plan." Zero said, he can't just leave his step sister in a ball full of blood suckers. "Be my date-" " **FUCK OFF KAITO I'M _NOT JOKING_**." Zero said with a dangerous voice while filling his Bloody Rose with normal bullets, one that could hurt humans. "Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! Yuki might be in trouble~" Kaito said in a teasing manner. Zero froze, "How? I'm a boy as you can clearly see!" Zero pointed at his chest part.

"Ever heard of cross dressing?" Kaito asked as Zero glared at him murderously. "Don't you dare..." "I'm Daring." " **FUCK!** "

-Later-

Zero went out of the bathroom hesitantly. Kaito turned around to see Zero, and then he froze. Zero looked stunning. Zero wore a light purple dress that ends an inch higher from his knees while the back of it is long and flowy. A blood red ribbon is tied at his back, it's ends goes lower than the back of the dress. One side of the dress is an open shoulder the other side have a long sleeve. Zero wore hair extensions that made his hair end at the ball of his back. He ended up tying it to one side of his neck, effectively hiding his tattoo, which is the Hunter Mark, with a large braid. Zero have dark purple eye shadow, light pink blush on and pale pink lipstick. Zero wore a blood red stilettos that's 2 inches high.

Kaito couldn't speak. When he thought of the idea he knew that Zero would look beautiful, though even when Zero looks normal, he still is beautiful, with his pale milky skin, silky silver hair, and gem like amethyst eyes. Zero exceeded Kaito's expectations. "W-what?!" Zero shouted snapping Kaito out of his musing. "You look stunning. If you were a girl I swear I would have made you my wife." Kaito said with a teasing smirk, which earned him a hill on top of his head. "S-shut up! I'm a boy!" Zero blushed which made Kaito laugh at the sudden cuteness.

-At the Party-

"Sir Kaito Takamiya and his date Zerumi Kiyu!" The announcer said as Kaito and Zero walked in. Zero clung on to Kaito's left arm. As soon as they were out of sight, they separated from each other, though Kaito didn't want to. "I'm going to look for Yuki." Zero said. "Good luck, I'm going to look for ladies~" Kaito said then left. Zero turned around to start his search for Yuki but, then, there were... obstacles. Some male Vampire or not walked towards him and asked for a dance but all in all Zero, somehow, managed to decline politely.

Zero gave up and decided to go to a veranda. He sighed then watched the party from afar hoping to see even a glimpse of Yuki. "Having a hard time?" An unknown voice asked Zero. "You don't know the start of it." Zero sighed while making sure that his voice is high. "I saw you reject so many people. Why is that? Is it that the prince is the one you're really after?" The voice asked in a teasing manner. Zero's vein popped he looked at the owner of the voice. "Hell no. I'm here because I'm looking for some one. My sister to be exact." Zero said angry. The unknown person chuckled. His movement made his chocolate colored wavy hair sway elegantly.

"I'm sure that the prince would be pleased to hear that." The unknown man said while Zero raised an eye brow. "How so?" Zero asked while the unknown man chuckled once again. "A secret." The unknown man said while tick marks appeared on Zero's head. Zero grumbled incoherent words. The man once again chuckled, then reached a hand towards Zero. "May I have a dance?" The man asked as Zero tilted his head. "You know I rejected the others." Zero said leaning on the railing of the veranda

"Yes."

"So why ask?" Zero asked. "Because I want to be polite." The man said and for some reason Zero couldn't say no to the man. "Fine." Zero took the hand and they started to dance on the somewhat large veranda. The moved along the smooth rhythm of the music. Some people who witnessed this were awed by the perfectness.

"Hey, what's your name?" The man asked. Zero decided to give his fake name. "Zerumi Kiyu. How about you?" Zero asked the man. "Secret." The man said then the music ended. "It's nice dancing with you. Do you mind if we go to the garden? It's much more beau-" "I still don't trust you." Zero cut him off. The man smiled, a genuine one. Zero stared as his face turned slightly pink. Then with out them noticing their faces were slowly closing in as their lips yearned the other's lips.

It was only an inch of difference but Kaito just have to interrupt them. "Uhh... Zerumi?" Kaito's voice rung into Zero's head as he froze then kicked the man's shin. "Oh! I'm sorry but I-I h-have to leave!" Zero blushed deep red then ran away while dragging Kaito. The man could only stare. He smiled then laughed. "I've found the one, maybe, just maybe... She could break the curse..." The man said then 2 blonds appeared beside him. "Aidou, Takuma. Tell Mom and Dad, I might have found our saviour." The man said. "Yes Kaname-sama." The two said then left.

-With Zero-

"I WAS ABOUT TO **FUCKING** KISS _**HIM**_! I WAS ABOUT TO **FUCKING** KISS A _**VAMPIRE**_! I WAS ABOUT TO **FUCKING** A _**BLOOD SUCKER**_!" Zero shouted as Kaito tried to calm him down. "But you didn't okay! You're fine! You didn't kiss him!" Kaito was enraged when he saw Kaname trying to kiss Zero. "BUT I WAS emstrongABOUT TO/strong/em." Zero shouted back. "CALM DOWN OR I'LL CONTINUE THAT KISS!" Kaito shouted at Zero as he took hold of Zero's face. Zero paled. Then the door to his room suddenly opened with a slam. It revealed an angry Yuki.

"Y-yuki?" Zero stuttered as he saw how Yuki acted. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE _**TAKING AWAY KANAME-SAMA FROM ME**_!" Yuki shouted then dragged Kaito out locking the door. "YOU WILL STAY THERE AND ONLY THERE!" Yuki shouted from outside the door. Zero sighed then changed his appearance back to normal.

'Fuck, now Yuki's angry at me...' With that last thought Zero fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Snow White

**Chapter 2: Snow White**

A week have passed since Yuki made Hell for Zero. Kaien can't do anything but at least help Zero a bit. "Kaien, It's fine. You don't need to help me." Zero said while feeding some pigs. "It's fine, but... call me Tou-saaaannnn..." Kaien cried. "No." Zero said then fed the chickens next.

" **ZEEEROOO!** " Yuki yelled from inside the house. "Yuki have been giving you hell... and I couldn't do anything... I'm sorry..." Kaien said as he looked at the ground. "It's fine, I-" " **ZEEEROOO!** " Yuki screeched. Yuki drastically changed after she found out that Zero and her _beloved_ prince, almost **KISSED**. "I'm coming!" Zero shouted back to Yuki. Zero looked more ragged and tired than before. He also looks thinner and paler. Oh, how much work does Yuki make him do?

"What do you need Yuki?" Zero asked disinterested. Yuki ignored the attitude. "Fetch me a bucket of cool water from the forest well." Yuki said. "Why the hell woul-"

 _ **SLAP!**_

Yuki slapped Zero. That's a first. Zero growled then left to get the water begrudgingly. 'Damn it! Why did Yuki turn up like that?!' Zero thought as he took a dagger, his Bloody Rose, a silver colored hooded cloak, and a bucket. "Where are you going?" Kaito asked as he saw Zero walk out of the kingdom's gate. "Going to fetch water for Yuki." Zero said then wore the hood of his silver cloak. "Fuck! Why are you even letting that bit-" "I care. I still care even if she changed." Zero said then left.

-In The Forest-

When Zero was far enough, he unknowingly started to sing.

 ** _High dive into frozen waves_**  
 ** _Where the past comes back to life_**  
 ** _Fight fear for the selfish pain_**  
 ** _It was worth it every time_**

Zero sighed then continued to walk, still singing, but, unknown to him he gained an audience. Animals started following him.

 _ **Hold still right before we crash**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cause we both know how this ends**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Our clock ticks till it breaks your glass**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I drown in you again**_

Zero took a deep breath as he readied himself for higher notes.

 _ **Cause you are the piece of me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I wish I didn't need**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chasing relentlessly**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Still fine and I don't know why**_

 _ **If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**_

 _ **If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**_

Zero reached the well. For once he have let down his guard. Little did he know that there are eight pairs of eyes watching him now.

 _ **Walk on through a red parade**_  
 _ **And refuse to make amends**_  
 _ **It cuts deep through our ground**_  
 _ **And makes us forget all common sense**_

 _ **Don't speak as I try to leave**_  
 _ **Cause we both know what we'll choose**_  
 _ **If you pull, then I'll push too deep**_  
 _ **And I'll fall right back to you**_

Zero pulled the bucket up then untied the rope.

 _ **Cause you are the piece of me  
I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly  
Still fine and I don't know why**_

 _ **If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**_

 _ **Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?  
Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?**_

 _ **If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**_

Zero ended the song but then, a voice startled him causing him to drop the bucket spilling it's contents. "You have a nice voice, quite high for a male." A shadow came from behind a tree. "Who are you!" Zero drew out his Bloody Rose after noticing the other is a vampire. "My name is Souen Ruka, and I'm here to kill you! For taking away Kaname-sama's attention!" A female went out of the shadows. She have a long wavy grayish hair. Her eyes glowed blood red. "Even if you dressed as a girl during the ball I **KNOW** it was you!" Ruka shouted while Zero pointed his gun to the vampire. "Leave me alone." Zero said but Ruka just smirked.

" **Silver hair and amethyst eyes,**

 **one that enchanted my prince's eyes,**

 **once it struck midnight on the 3rd moon,**

 **You shall spill your blood,**

 **even a drop,**

 **deep deep sleep will embrace you 'till you die,**

 **unless you turned into something that you detest!** "

Ruka chanted then black clouds surrounded Zero, he was stunned. Slowly Zero fainted. Ruka left with a dark laugh. The others that were watching quickly ran towards Zero's unconscious form.

"Oh, He is the Kiryuu's son." An orange haired female said monotonously. "Rima! This is no time to be like that! He needs help!" A brown haired female said. "Fuka is right, I guess..." An auburn haired male said the same way the first one did. "Shiki, you're acting the same." Another male said. "H-he looks f-feminine!" A high stuttering voice said. "Kasumi, you're a boy don't screech like a girl." Another orange haired female said. "Sayori's right!" A brown haired female said.

"Wow, you didn't stutter, Shindo." All of them said surprised.

"That's mean!"

"Ugh..." Zero shifted uncomfortable. "Let's just place him in our cottage." Sayori said while the unnamed male carried Zero to their cottage.


	3. Chapter 3: Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 3: Sleeping Beauty**

 **-10:00 P.M-**

Zero woke up unusually comfortable. "Oh, He's awake." Shiki said as he gave Zero a glass of water. Zero was just processing the events. When the others got inside the room, they were greeted by Zero's loud scream. "WHERE AM I?!" Zero screamed. "You're in our cottage." the still unnamed male said as Sayori gave Zero some warm soup. "... Thanks?" Zero mumbled unsure. "No problem." Sayori said then sat beside Shiki and Rima. "Who are you guys?" Zero said after taking a sip from the soup. "My name is Akatsuki Kain." The now named male said. "I'm Sayori Wakaba." Sayori said. "Senri Shiki." Shiki said while eating snacks. "Rima Touya." Rima said while giving Shiki a plate of more snacks. "I-I'm N-nadeshiko Shindo!" Nadeshiko said with a light pink blush. "I-I'm Ka-Kasumi Kag-kageyama!" Kageyama said in a high not so good to hear voice. "I'm Fuka Kisaragi." Fuka said. "I'm-" "Zero Kiryuu. We know." Kain said.

"How?" Zero asked as he finished the last of the soup. "Because of your characteristics!" Kageyama said. "Your silver hair and amethyst eyes. You're the last one who has it and only the Kiryuu Family have it." Sayori said. "Kiryuu? Isn't that the murdered royal family?" Zero asked tilting his head. "You're Zero Kiryuu. Son of the Kiryuu Royal Family. A sealed Pureblood Hunter Slash Pureblood Vampire." Sayori said while Nadeshiko, Fuka and Kageyama left to do work. Shiki and Rima continued eating snacks. "No no no no no! That can't be! I can't even remember being part of that family! Plus I'm not even a vampire!" Zero denied. "I changed you into a human so that you will be able to escape their radar." Kain said as he sat next to Zero.

"Then... all my life was..." "A lie." Sayori bluntly said. "Then what happened to my original family." Zero asked. "They were killed by another pureblood. The same pureblood that you think that killed your commoner family." Kain said while Zero stared away. 'They... then it's... still their fault!' Zero thought with a broken memory in mind. "Anyways we need to break that so that you can turn into what you are supposed to be. A royal prince." Kain said while Zero froze. "No, I don't want to be like them! Never!" Zero tried to stand up but Isaya and Sayori stopped him. When that wasn't enough both Shiki and Rima joined.

"If you don't you'll die!" Kain shouted at Zero who stopped. "Die? What do you mean?" Zero asked as he went stiff. "The curse that Ruka placed on you. If you don't turn into something that you detest you will spill your blood in three days and you will sleep until you die." Rima and Shiki said. "N-no way..." Zero became depressed. "One of the royalties of this kingdom need to bite you-" "Fuck no!" "You have to, or you'll die." They were greeted with silence. "But... Who?" Zero asked as Kain rubbed his chin. "How about Kaname?" Kain asked while Zero froze as red slowly dusted his cheek.

"You feel something for him don't you?"

With that comment Zero blushed up to his ears. "Good then, we need to go back to the kingdom." Kain said while Shiki and Rima nodded their heads. "I'll stay here and be leader for the others." Sayori said then left. "Come on let's get you a warm bath." Kain said while Zero sighed. 'I still can't... He doesn't know I'm a boy...' Zero thought then stood up.

 **-With Kaname-4:10 A.M-**

Tons of papers are stacked high up from Kaname's desk, not only there but also on the floor. Many papers were scattered. Kaname sat up from his bed. It was almost morning and he still needs to continue looking for his cinderella. A knock on the door caught the attention of the prince. "Kaname-sama?" Takuma's voice reached his ears. "Come in." Kaname said as he straightened his clothes. "Kaname-sama, we found out something and I'm sure that you won't be that happy from the news." Takuma said with a somewhat sad smile. "Continue." Kaname said he didn't mind how Takuma acted.

"She might be a part of the supposedly deceased Kiryuu Family. A Family that the Kuran clan have hated ever since your great great great uncle Rido. He is also the start of your family's curse." Takuma waited for his cue to continue, which that Kaname gave him. "And I think that She... m-might be a-a... He..." Takuma ended hesitantly. Kaname froze. 'I fell in love with a boy?' Kaname thought. He couldn't believe it. He fell for the same gender. "Are you still going to look for her or him?" Takuma asked while Kaname thought for a while.

"I... I actually don't know..." Kaname said as he slumped down. "Kaname-sama, are you in love with her or him?" Takuma asked. "I think so." Kaname said then Takuma smiled, much more brightly than the first. "Then you should continue!" Takuma shouted with a smile. He encouraged Kaname, knowing that what he needs. "You... You're right! I fell for this person so I must continue!" Kaname said with new found hope. "Anyways, do you have anymore lead?" Kaname asked. "He or she was adopted by the Cross family." Takuma said as he handed out a paper to Kaname. "That's their information. Good luck, Kaname-sama." Takuma bowed then left.

"Finally... Finally I can see you again..." Kaname whispered but then the morning rays started to peek through the curtains. As soon as the morning light touched Kaname, he slowly turned into a beast as the things around him starts to move as if alive. Kaname looked at the mirror with a sigh. "I may love you but will you love me?" Kaname whispered dejectedly.

 **-With Zero-5:00 P.M-**

Zero stood in front of the gate together with Kain, Shiki, and Rima. Kaito and Kaien were waiting for Zero to return. "Zero! You're all right!" Kaien was the first to hug Zero, who surprisingly hugged him back tighter. Kaien unlatched himself then looked at Zero. "Is there anything wrong?" Kaien asked as Zero remained unfocused. Kaien decided to drop the subject. "Who are you three?" Kaito asked with narrowed eyes. "i'm Akatsuki Kain." Kain said. "Senri Shiki." Shiki said then continued talking with Rima, who also introduced herself.

"Anyways, Yuki left and went to get a place nearer to the palace all by herself." Kaien said worried. "What?!" And that definitely got Zero out of his trance. Zero hurried towards where Yuki is. Zero ran and ran until he is in front of a small house. "YUKI! YUKI! YUUUKIII!" Zero shouted but then was greeted by a very surprised Yuki. "H-how?" Yuki stuttered. "What?" Zero said confused. "She said that you're gonna die?! Why are you still alive?!" Yuki screamed. "You... You're the one... who sent her?!" Zero shouted now enraged. "Yeah, and she failed!" Yuki said flailing her arms Then...

 _ **SLAP!**_

Zero slapped Yuki. Yuki looked at him as if he were crazy. "What have I ever done to you except for caring for you?!" Zero shouted as tears were forming on his eyes. "You stole-" "I DIDN'T STEAL HIS GOD DAMN ATTENTION! I WAS THERE BECAUSE I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU! I KNEW THAT KAIEN WOULDN'T BE BY YOUR SIDE! I WAS **FUCKNG WORRIED FOR A FUCKING** ** _BITCH!_** " Zero screamed as tears slowly flowed down his face. Yuki was speechless. "YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS **FUCKING WORRIED** FOR YOU! ALL BECAUSE I _**CARE!**_ " Zero cried. Why? Because one of the person that he actually considered family.

"You know what? I'm leaving! And you're not anymore related to me!" Zero shouted then left Yuki who has started to cry softly. Zero walked slowly trying to calm his emotions. The sun is already starting to hide. Zero didn't notice it he was still having a few sobs here and there. He's getting nearer to the Cross's household and the moon is high up. Zero sighed wondering if things would go back to normal and that all of this is just a big nightmare, but of course this is reality. Then suddenly worm arms circled around Zero. Zero tried to wiggle out of the embrace but blushed when a hot breath spoke next to his head.

"I've found you my cinderella."


	4. Chapter 4: Beauty and The Beast

**Chapter 4: Beauty and The Beast**

"I've finally found you my cinderella." Kaname said as he hugged Zero from behind. "W-who are you?! Let me go!" Zero squirmed. Kaname did let go but didn't allow Zero to leave by holding Zero's hand. "I see... you really are a boy." Kaname commented then Zero's eyes went wide. 'He... He knows...' Zero stared at Kaname. "I... I don't k-" "Did you cry? Who made you cry?! Tell me!" Kaname said as soon as he noticed the puffy eyes and tear stains on Zero's face.

"Why..." Zero whispered. "Huh?" Kaname asked as Zero started to tear up again. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU EVEN CARE?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!" Zero cried. He doesn't know why but, rejecting this guy hurts him so much. "Shh... It's all right... So what if I don't actually know you... At least I know that... I fell for you..." Kaname said while Zero froze. 'No... No one will like me! I'm a freak!' Zero thought as he remembered that he's a pureblood hunter and a pureblood vampire. "Liar..." "What do-" "LIAR!" Zero broke free from Kaname's hug and ran for dear life. Kaname stood there shocked. Kaname sighed then went home. He would pay Zero another visit tomorrow night.

Zero ran until he's in front of his house's door step. He knocked, Kaien answered the door. "Zero! What happened?!" Kaien shouted worried for his step son. Zero walked in with a blank but noticeably broken look. Kaien decided to ask tomorrow. He would rather let Zero rest. "What happened?" Shiki appeared with Rima and Kain. They were in Zero's room. "You fought with that Yuki girl didn't you?" Rima asked as she placed a mattresson the ground along with two more mattress. "Zero, One day have passed. You only have two more days." Kain said while Zero sighed. He just have too much problems.

"Yeah..."

 **-The Next Day-**

Kaien knocked on Zero's door. Shiki opened the door. "He's still asleep." Kain said as he looked at Zero. Kaito entered Zero with a tray of pancakes and juice. "Wake him up. He needs to eat." Kaito said while Rima woke up Zero. "Ngh..." Zero started to wake up. He looks sad and dejected. "Zero here eat." Kaito gave the tray to Zero who stared at it. Kaito laughed while the three new comers became confused. "Don't worry I made that. Like hell I would let Kaien cook your food! You would be bed ridden for a month!" Kaito laughed while Zero took a small bite.

"You're right. Plus Kaien can't cook food like this." "YOU TWO ARE BULLYING MEEEE!" Kaien shouted with crocodile tears. They laughed.

Kaname watched from a mirror. He wanted to be there with him right now but, he can't, not in this appearance. He couldn't let Zero look at him, he's a beast in the morning, a vampire at night. "Kaname-sama!" Aidou's voice came from a moving candle holder. "What is it Aidou?" Kaname asked. "Rido and Shizuka... They're going here by the end of the week." Aidou said with slight distaste. "WHAT?!" Kaname shouted.

"I'm sorry. I lost control..." Kaname said while the candle holder smiled at him. "I know your temper is like that in the morning." Aidou said then left Kaname to think about some things. '... Zero when can I tell you?' Kaname thought with a sigh.

 **-That Night-**

Kaname stood in front of Zero's home together with Aidou and Takuma. The sun have long hidden into the depths of the Earth and Kaname together with the others turned into human looking vampires. Kaname knocked and Kaien opened the door. Kaien gasped as he saw the crown prince. "Y-your highness!" Kaien shouted as he let Kaname inside the house. "Hello, sorry for the sudden intrusion." Kaname said while Kaien offered him some tea.

"What brings you here your highness?" Kaien asked with his goofy smile. "Please Kaien, I have known you since I was a kid. Please just Kaname is fine." Kaname said as Aidou and Takuma stood beside their seated master. Soon running footsteps resounded through the room. "KAAAIIIITOOOOO!" Zero screamed as Kaito ran for his survival. "I'M SORRRRYYYYY!" Kaito shouted while running away.

Zero then started to fire Bloody Rose. "SHUT UP YOU PERRRVVV!" Zero shouted as he fired a bullet near Kaito's feet. "Eeek! Kaien help me! Zero is seriously gonna kill me!" Kaito looked pale while Zero held a very red face. Then everything stopped when they both saw Kaname. "Y-you?!" Zero pointed at Kaname while Aidou scowled. "Don't you dare disres-" "It's fine." Kaname said while chuckling. "It's nice seeing you again my cinderella." Kaname said while Zero ,if possible, blushed even darker. "I-I'M NOT C-C-CINDERELLA! DAMN IT!" Zero shouted still red while Kaito took this as his escape.

"Zero? You have met the Prince before?" Kaien asked while Zero stood there stiff. "Prince?" asked Zero. "Crown Prince Kuran Kaname." Takuma chirped with a bright smile. 'Y-you're joking right?! I did NOT fall for a **PRINCE!** ' Zero thought as he paled. Kaname smirked while Kain, Shiki and Rima went down when they noticed that it suddenly became quiet. "Zero, Kaito is getting away." Shiki said while eating a small bread. Takuma looked at the owner of the voice.

At that moment Takuma thought he fell. The same thing happened to Aidou when he saw Kain. "Who are they?" Rima asked. "My name is Takuma Ichijou." Takuma smile brightly and directed it mostly to Shiki, who just took out another bread to eat. "Aidou Hanabusa." Aidou winked though pink dusted his cheeks when Kain smirked. "My name is-" "Kuran Kaname. We know." Kain said while Zero maimed Kaito.

They talked for a while and laughed but, Kaname asked Zero something that made Kaito jealous. "Zero, can I ask you something?" Kaname asked while Zero looked at him curiously. "What?" Zero asked. "Will you live with me in the palace?" Kaname bluntly said while the others processed what was happening. "What?!" The others shouted. One is enraged, three are surprised, four are shocked. "W-why?!" Zero asked shocked. "Well... I fell for you during the ball... so..." Kaname explained.

"E-eh?" Zero stuttered with a bright red blush while Kain, Shiki, Rima, and Kaien looked at them with a smile. "Zero, you need to choose now because, the sun will go up soon. I need to be home by then." Kaname said with a slightly worried tone. He was scared that Zero might see his morning appearance of a beast.

"O-okay?" Zero said unsure. He wanted to be with the other but was scared if the other knew what he was... the other might leave him...

Kaname smiled then stood up. "Pack up. We'll lea-" "But on two condition." Zero said cutting Kaname off. "What is it?" Kaname asked. He would give Zero everything he wants, even his own life. That's how much he have fallen for the silver haired beauty. "Kain, Shiki, and Rima can come with us-" "Consider it done." "and that I will have the Ex-hunter ceremony." Zero said then silence. "You're a hunter." "But I've never hunted before." Zero said scared that Kaname will reject him but, all Kaname did was smile. "Thank you for being honest Zero." Kaname said as he did his award winning smile.

"T-thank you..." Zero began to tear up. "Shh... Why are you crying?" Kaname asked as he removed the tears from Zero's cheek. Kaito couldn't stand the lovey dovey event, so he left with out saying bye. "I-It's nothing..." Zero said then Kaname hugged him while Kaien partied dancing around them. Rima then suddenly raised her hand. "I want to stay here." Rima said then Shiki looked at her. "Why?" Shiki asked while Rima looked to where Kaito left to. Shiki understood, he said nothing to the confused ones.

 **-The Next Day-12:00 After Noon-**

Zero woke up inside a very extravagant room. He thought about the things that happened yesterday. He smiled as he remembered it, then Kain went inside his room. "Zero. This is your last day! You need to be bitten!" Kain said worried, no, panicked. Zero stayed silent. "I-I don't know how..." Zero said with a now downcast look. "You know the curse right?" Kain asked as a candle holder stopped by the door as he accidentally heard it. "But... I don't... want him to... think bad of me..." Zero hesitated. "For goodness sake! You'll die if you don't do it!" Kain shouted while Aidou's eyes went wide.

A moving clock caught the candle holder's attention. "Takuma!" Aidou shouted whileKain looked behind him and saw no one but a candle holder and a clock. "That's weird..." Kain said then continued to talk to Zero. "Are you and Idiot?! You almost blew our secret!" The clock silently shouted at the candle holder. "But! Zero and the others have a secret!" Aidou shouted. "What is it?" The clock said curious.

"He's gonna die." Aidou said while Takuma stared at him confused. "How?" Takuma asked. "Anyways! We should tell Kaname-sama!" Aidou said while jumping away while Takuma ran.

'... Die? What do Aidou mean?'


	5. Chapter 5: Sleeping Beauty 2

**Chapter 5: Sleeping Beauty 2**

 **-10:00 P.M.-**

"Kaname-sama the chef have called in sick." Ruka said as Kaname turned around to leave. Ruka frowned as she tried to catch Kaname's attention. "Kaname-sama wha-" "Leave me alone." Kaname cut Ruka off who became embarrassed. She stormed off while flailing her arms around, though when Kaname is already out of sight, she smirked then laughed darkly.

"Don't worry Kaname-sama, I will have you when he's gone." Ruka skipped around while humming. Kain saw it all. He decided to confront Kaname.

Kain knocked on Kaname's study room. "Come in." Came muffled by the door. Kain entered the room and it seemed that Takuma and Aidou is all ready inside. "Were you discussing something important? I could come agai-" "No, It's fine. I also have something to tell you." Kaname said with a slight depressed tone.

 **-With Zero-11:00 P.M.-**

Zero went down to the kitchen when he heard one of the maids talk about not having any chefs to replace the ill one. "Umm... Zero-sama, It's fine, you don't have to cook. Plus y-" "It's fine, I insists. I also want to cook because, well, I love to." Zero said with a smile while the maids hesitantly left.

Zero looked through the fridge when Shiki came by and helped him prepare the things necessary along with the ingredients. "Shiki it's fine you don't have to help me." Zero said as he boiled somethings. "I want to." Shiki said with determination. Zero just sighed.

 **-With Kaname-11:10 P.M.-**

"I would like to speak in private, if you would please?" Kain asked as Kaname dissmised his two followers. "What is it?" Kaname asked. "Why is a witch here?" Kain asked as Kaname raised an eyebrow. "A Witch?" Kaname tilted his head. "Ruka Souen. She's a witch." Kain said while Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"She's not a witch, she's a vamp-" "No, she cursed Zero to die." Kaname did not expect that. 'Maybe this is what Takuma and Aidou said.' Kaname thought. "What does the curse say?" Kaname asked as Kain slowly said the curse.

"Silver hair and amethyst eyes, one that enchanted my prince's eyes, On the third moon you shall shed blood, even a drop, very very very deep sleep will embrace you till you die, unless you turn into something that you detest. Well that's how I remembered her say." Kain said as Kaname thought for a while. "When is his the third moon?" Kaname asked as Kain looked depressed.

"Today." Kain said while Kaname stood up. "What time will the curse activate?" Kaname asked as his eyes turned red. "12:00 P.M." Kain said. "What time is it?" Kaname asked as Kain looked at a near by clock. "5 minutes 'till twelve." Kain said as he stood up. "I smell blood." Kaname said while Kain quickly darted off to where Zero was with Kaname following suite.

 **-With Zero-11:55 P.M.-**

Zero was just chopping on some carrots when he accidentally slice his finger. "Are you all right?" Shiki asked as he stopped with all of his movement. Then the door slammed open revealing Kain and Kaname.

"What is wrong with you two?!" Zero said as he slammed the knife to the cup board. "Why are..." Zero then suddenly fainted. " _ **ZERO!**_ " The three shouted as Kaname quickly caught Zero's falling form. As soon as Zero fell to Kaname's arms the clock rang signaling that it's **12:00** midnight.

Then a dark laugh caught their attention. "HAHAHAHA! KANAME-SAMA HE'S GONE! YOU CAN BE MINE NOW!" Ruka came out of no where. Kain growled at the witch while Shiki is analyzing something. Kaname ignored Ruka which ticked the witch off. "Why are you ignoring me?! He's gone! I'm here! I should be the one y-" "He's not yet gone." Shiki suddenly said with a small smile.

"What?" Ruka said confused as well as the other two occupants of the room. "It seems that you don't understand your own curse. It say that sleep will take over him until he die-" "I know!" "But then you said UNLESS he turns into something he detest. Zero detest himself for being a half. That is if Kaname-kun would bite him." Shiki said as Kaname was filled with glee as he heard that there was hope.

"No... NO! THIS CAN'T BE! NOOO!" Ruka screamed as Kaname used his pureblood powers on her. She became dust right in front of them. Kaname looked at Zero lovingly. His fangs became longer as he closed the distance between Zero's neck and his lips when suddenly a loud explosion caught their attention.

Kaname's eyes grew wide as he knew the auras of the _**visitors**. _ "No! They're here!" Kaname said as Kain and Shiki looked at him weirdly. "Who are?" Kain asked. "My uncle Rido and Aunt Shizika." Kaname said as Kain and Shiki frowned.

"Kaname~ Our sweet little nephew~" Shizuka's sickly tone made Kain and Shiki's stomach churn. Kaname gave Zero to Kain and Shiki. "Keep him safe. Go to the woods by using the back door. I'll keep them preoccupied." Kaname said as he stood up. He caressed Zero's face. "I'll come back. They won't kill me." Kaname said then left Kain and Shiki with Zero.

'Take care of him.'

Kaname stood in front of Shizuka and Rido. "Hello Uncle Rido and Aunt Shizuka. You didn't need to destroy almost half of my castle." Kaname said with a normal deadpan voice. "Oh~ Kaname~ We just smelled a human in your castle~" Shizuka said as Rido looked at him hard. "Who is inside?" Rido asked as he took steps forward.

"Just the usual." Kaname said with a tone of defiance. "Why are you two here?" Kaname asked as Rido smirked. "We know that the last of the Kiryuu is inside that castle. You're supposedly fiance, said it to me." Rido said as Kaname cursed Ruka. "She's not my fiance, never was. Plus she angered me, so, I killed her." Kaname said as Shizuka tsked. "Kaname, Kaname, Kaname, Don't anger me. Tell me where he went." Shizuka said while smiling too sweetly.

"Never." Kaname said as he ran away. Rido ran after him while Shizuka sighed. "Kaname!" Rido shouted as he took hold of one of Kaname's feet. Kaname tripped and then struggled but Rido made him unconscious.

 **-With Kain-**

Kain and Shiki went to the battered and old castle of the Kiryuu. The location were unknown except for the 7 people that lived in the cottage. "You think he'll keep his promise?" Shiki asked with a blank face. "Maybe, well if he truly did love Zero, he would." Kain said with out hesitation. Shiki just hummed.

They placed Zero on the highest tower and locked him there. No one can get in, no one can get out. They placed a charm around the tower. They wanted Zero safe until Kaname appeared so that he could turn Zero back to who he really was supposed to be...

A Pureblood Hunter and a Pureblood Vampire.

 **Kuro: I guess first time A/N. Anyways thank you for reading my fanfic! *Bows* I was REALLY surprised when a lot came to read my fanfic! It actually made me happy, excited, and nervous. Thank you for those who reviewed. I'm not really keen on making others to review if they don't want to... Sorry if I might have offended some one... I really am some one with low confidence... Once again THANK YOU VERY MUCH! \\(O/O)/**


	6. Chapter 6: Romeo and Juliet

**Chapter 6: Romeo and Juliet**

Kaname started to wake up when he found himself bound to the wall with chains. He seemed to be in a dungeon. "Kaname." Rido appeared in front of him and he looks odd for some reason. "What do yoou need." Kaname scowled, he doesn't care anymore. His body feels numb, he can't even feel his arms.

"Your love with the Kiryuu is forbidden that's why we are gonna torture you until you forget all about him." Rido explained with a sick smile. He acted the same way how Shizuka would. "It must be nice using my Uncle's body isn't it, Aunt Shizuka." Kaname said as he spat out blood.

Rido smirked then laughed darkly. "Yes it is~ Kaname~ His body is so strong~" Shizuka's voice came out Rido's mouth. "You... really are the Witch that started the Kuran's curse... *cough*..." Kaname coughed as Rido used his power on Kaname. "Awe~ You found out~" Rido's body said.

"I won't let you love the Kiryuus!" Shizuka said as Kaname felt pain all through his body. He refrained from screaming, he didn't want to give Shizuka the joy of it. "W-why?! *cough*..." Kaname shouted then coughed out blood.

"Because they KILLED MY LOVER! I CAN **NOT** _ **EVER FORGIVE THEM!**_ " Shizuka screeched as she remembered that day the Kiryuu parents went and killed her lover. It was all to livid like it just happened just yesterday.

"I-I'll NEVER forgive you if you **HURT** Zero!" Kaname shouted as his face suddenly sported a black eye, and a few cuts and bruises. "Puh~lease~ I won't hurt him. I'll kill him!" Shizuka shouted while Kaname growled.

'Zero... I'm sorry...'

 **-With Zero-**

Many years have passed yet the beauty in the tower remained the same while the others around him aged. An older version of Kain and Shiki removed the charm around the tower. Kain and Shiki brought also an older Sayori who knew ice magic.

They weren't sure if Kaname is still alive but all they could do is preserve Zero's body by placing him in an ice block. "Sayori, can you do it?" Kain asked as Shiki stared at Zero's unchanging appearance. "Do you think that he'll even need it?" Shiki asked as he poked on Zero's cheeks.

"Why do you ask? And stop poking his cheek." Sayori asked as she drew the magic circle. "Look, he didn't even age." Shiki once again poked Zero's cheek again. "He still needs it. We're getting older and when were gone. The ice will block off unwanted people who would harass Zero while Kaname still haven't saved Zero from his slumber." Kain explained as he helped Sayori draw the magic circle.

"You're right..." Shiki said as he stepped away thinking about a certain blond he met years ago, who is missing. Kain did the same though for another blond, who also is missing. Sayori stood up and started chanting.

 _ **"Here lies a cursed beauty,**_

 _ **sleeping away until his prince comes,**_

 _ **'till that fateful day comes,**_

 _ **ice shall protect this sleeping beauty."**_

Sayori chanted as ice grew and surrounded Zero and formed a rose-like shape. While the bottom part have ice slowly separate, forming stems with thorns. Shiki ate a bread. "I think the rose suites Zero." Shiki said while munching on his bread. "What do you mean?" Sayori asked as Kain helped her fix the stuff they used. "Zero is delicate, like a flower, but, untouchable, like a rose full of thorns." Shiki said. "You're right but, there is something wrong with it." Kain said as Shiki raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes Zero would put his guard down to help others, like a rose with out thorns." Kain said as Sayori smiled. "Yeah..." Shiki mumbled. Sayori, Kain, and Shiki stared at Zero's sleeping form one last time, then, they left the place with a charm, but, then charms die along with it's caster.

 **-With Kaname-**

Years passed as Kaname stared a head blankly. Don't be mistaken, he still dearly loves Zero, he just can't escape anymore. Years with out blood made his wounds non-healing and much more painful, but... Years with out Zero hurts for a thousand more, even much more! Years with out Zero kills him from the inside, very, **very** slowly that it **really** _ **hurts**_...

"Kaname~" Shizuka's voice made him cringed. "Kaname, years have passed yet you still love him. Shame on you. You know this is a forbidden love~" Shizuka shooked her head while Kaname smirked.

"Atleast he's still alive unlike your lover." Kaname seemed to have developed a snarky attitude during those years of solitude. Shizuka frowned at the comment. Her anger was boiling. " **DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF HIM LIKE THAT!** " Shizuka screamed as she used Rido's power to make Kaname suffer, though Kaname remained quiet through the whole ordeal. "... *cough* your l-love*cough*... w-was also f-forbidden*vomits blood*... b-but he DIED!" Kaname provoked Shizuka though he was coughing blood and vomiting blood, and it worked. Shizuka went full power, then... it happened.

She accidentally crushed Kaname's heart, therefore slowly making Kaname disappear. Shizuka gasped as she saw this. She didn't mean to kill her nephew. Sure she's angry at him loving a Kiryuu, but, she loves him as her nephew. She shivered as she fell down with a thud. She then shed her tears.

'Zero... My beloved... I... I wish to... see you again... but... it's seems impossible... I'm sorry... I couldn't... couldn't save you...' Kaname thought one last time before he closed his eyes then disappeared completely. Shizuka looked sad as she watched Kaname disappear with out a trace.

 **-30th Century-**

"Kaname-sama, you called?" A blond asked. "What's with the location of the trip?!" A chocolate haired male said. "What's wrong with a little hiking in a moutain?" The blond answered answered. "Why pick a **very** far mountain?" The chocolate haired male asked as he thought that there wasn't anything interesting on that mountain. "Because it's special..." _To you..._ The blond left the last part unsaid.


	7. Chapter 7: Rapunzel:FILLER, READ IF MUST

**Chapter 7: Rapunzel**

 **-21** **st** **Century-Past-**

Zero waited and waited for his prince, albeit sleeping inside a rose shaped ice. Due to constant earthquakes and landslides, the castle was slowly being buried. Some teenagers during that time would go to the castle, to find him. All because of the rumor, the rumor of a beauty inside the tallest tower. Since the stairs were already brittle, no one could use it anymore. They decided to climb the tower, enter through the only window, wanting to get a glimpse of the so called rapunzel of the castle.

A blond went to the village that's located next to the castle. He have caught wind of the castle's rapunzel. Don't mistake him for wanting to see the rapunzel. He was doing this for his soon to be reincarnated friend. "Ara, ara, are you one of those city boys that have heard of the castle's rapunzel?" An old lady asked. "Uh... Yeah." The blond said not really wanting to sell out his friend.

"What's your name?" The old lady asked. "It's Aidou Hanabusa, ma'am." The blond said with his signature smile. "It's a good thing that you trusted me enough to be able to tell your name." The old lady said. "Why? Is it bad?" Aidou asked. "Well, I make graves, and you'll need it when you can't return back here." The old lady said as this piqued Aidou's curiosity. "What do you mean ma'am?" Aidou politely asked.

"Some of the youngsters that went there were scarred for life, some even went missing."

Aidou was gaping, he knew why but, how? The seven that took care of Zero were all dead. Zero wouldn't be able to move, since he's sleeping. It's couldn't be Kaname, he felt his would defend Zero? He rubbed his chin. He took resolve and went towards the castle as the old lady left to work on making graves.

Aidou tried to use the stairs, but, it broke under his weight, and he isn't even that heavy! He decided to make a makeshift one, using his ice powers. He saw Zero sleeping in a rose shaped ice. He tried to melt the ice but was attacked by the aforementioned ice. "Hey, that's not fair! I didn't know you can move!" Aidou blamed the ice.

The supposedly stem parts of the rose-like ice moved very swiftly. It wanted to protect Zero, who's inside of it. Aidou glared at the stem parts before sighing. "Well, at least we finally found Zero's body..." Aidou mumbled as he sat down pulling out his phone. Dialing a number he knew since before, Aidou placed the phone next to his ear.

"Hello?" A voice said from the other side. "Hey, Takuma. I found Kaname-sama's beloved." Aidou said as he looked at Zero. "Really?!" Aidou can imagine the other's brightly smiling face, well maybe too annoyingly bright for Aidou's taste.

Aidou and Takuma did not die during the time Rido and Shizuka went to Kaname's mansion. In fact they were captured by Rido and Shizuka, but, then during when Kaname died, Rido and Shizuka were fighting too much that they were able to escape them. "Aidou, where are you?" Takuma asked as Aidou sat up. "At Kumo village. The one with the so called rapunzel." Aidou said as Takuma hung up on him.

"What?! He hung up!" Aidou said as he sighed. Well he just have to wait for his friend. Aidou looked at the ice rose. He just thought that the rose part is perfect for the other. Even if he just met and talked with Zero in just, three, no, four days. He knew that Zero is delicate, but, the thorns didn't really explain Zero.

He sighed knowing that Takuma would take his time going there. Then suddenly his thought went to a certain orange haired male. 'Kain... I wonder what happened to him during those times...' Aidou thought then remembered when he would stare at him from afar.

He really was love struck. He didn't know how or why but he like the feeling of liking someone. It rarely happens. Aidou sighed once again before falling asleep, with the thought of Kain.

 **-With Takuma-**

Takuma _did_ take his time going there. Don't mistake him, wanted to go there but knowing that he would piss Aidou if he were to arrive late. Like Aidou, his thoughts went towards a certain auburn haired male. 'Shiki... he's just too cute!' Takuma thought with pink dusting his cheeks. He have fallen for the human. He sighed knowing that it would be a long time before he could meet the person again.

He then packed his things, remembering how he interact with the other. He remembered the time when he gave Shiki a bread, the other _smiled_ _ **sweetly**_ at **him**. Takuma felt that he was melting that time, the latter didn't really make much of expressions.

They both just have been together only for a few days but it was worth it, though sad, knowing them but them not knowing you for the future. Takuma sighed at the thought.

 **-30th Century-Present-**

Takuma and Aidou walked beside their reincarnated friend. They were walking towards a meeting. "Kaname-sama if you would please. What is this meeting for?" Aidou asked as Takuma also wante dto ask the same thing. "Human and Vampire co-exsistence in one school." Kaname said as Takuma opened the door for Kaname to enter. Takuma and Aidou followed suite , but then soon froze.

"Takuma?"

"A-aidou?"

The voices that Takuma and Aidou longed to hear for a very long time froze them. Those voices were real, so then the two figures in front of them were real? "H-how?" Takuma was the one to voice his thoughts when suddenly, Shiki dragged him out of the room, while Kain did the same to Aidou. They were outside with silence hanging.

"So how did yo-" Aidou _was_ speaking when Kain decided to kiss him. Shiki did the same to Takuma. The two froze. They simultaneously detached themselves from each other. "It was because of Shindo's forbidden memory magic." Shiki said as he hugged Takuma. "Y-you kissed me..." That was all Aidou could say as he blushed.. "Well, I somehow fell for you back then." Kain said then Aidou kissed him passionately. "I did too." Shiki looked at Takuma with a pout. Takuma chuckled then kissed Shiki also in a passionate way. Then a cough stopped them all. "AS much as I loved to see the _**harmony**_ you vampires and humans have, I would also want to go to my meeting." Kaien appeared while pointing at the door behind the four.

The four scrambled out of the way towards somewhere god knows.

 **Kuro: Actually this is just a filler chapter, so that no one would ask what happened to the two as they suddenly disappeared, and as to why they knew what was happening.**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic up to this point of the story. *bows*. I am really grateful. I never did actually thought that my story would be liked by so many, so THANK YOU VERY MUCH! *bows again***


	8. Chapter 8: Zero's Fairy Tale

**Chapter 8: Zero's Fairy Tale**

 **-30** **th** **Century-**

Hundreds and hundreds of years passed. Zero's castle was buried. Only the roof of Zero's tower can be seen, though covered in dirt, stones, and shrubs. The days that Kaname still haven't came were tough. When Kain and the others were still alive they would visit here and there, but, when they all died of old age, Zero's sleeping form and the things that surrounded him grew lonely.

Zero was just waiting for his prince. Waiting and waiting. He wouldn't stop waiting, even if it gets lonelier by the second. Even if Zero is asleep, he knows what's happening around him. Then suddenly a prince came flying down to his front.

 **-Weeks Ago-**

A black limo stopped in front of a private academy called Cross Academy. It contained a grade school, high school, and college, and due to it's overpopulated, the chairman was forced to divide the students into two, the Day Class and the Night Class.

A handsome chocolate haired male stepped out of the limo. He was wearing the Night Class uniform which consisted of a white jacket with black linings, a black button up shirt, white slacks, brownish black leather shoes, and a blood red tie. "Kaname-niisama, Papa and Mama wanted to tell you that be careful on your college trip." A long brown haired female said as she fixed her lipstick. She wore the Day Class uniform which consisted of a black jacket with white linings, blood red ribbon, white button up shirt, black knee high socks, black **_mini_** skirt, and black leather shoes.

"Yuki, once you're home tell them I'll be fine." Kaname didn't spare Yuki a glance which made her furious. "Kaname-niisama! Kaname-niisama! KANAME-NIISAMA!" Yuki screeched as her face grew red from lack of air. Kaname decided to ignore Yuki, who ranted about being his fiance, and some random shit. Kaname really was against the idea of marrying his younger sister, being a pureblood is something really sad. He went towards his school dorm, they had just returned from visiting their parents.

"Kaname-sama, welcome back to Cross Academy." A silverish brown haired female stated as he entered the Moon Dorm, the dorm for vampires. Don't mistake me, the classess are mixed, both human and vampires are in one classroom. "Ruka, call Takuma, I need to speak to him. Tell him to meet me in my study." Kaname said while the other whole heartedly fullfilled Kaname's command. Kaname went straight to his study which connects to his dorm room.

A blond knocked on the door. Kaname responded with the usual, "Come in." "Kaname-sama, you called?" Takuma showed up with his usual bright smile. "What's up with the location of the trip?!" Kaname looked annoyed. "What's wrong with a little hiking in a moutain?" Takuma answered. "Why pick a **very** far mountain?" Kaname asked as he thought that there wasn't anything interesting on that mountain. "Because it's special..." _To you..._ Takuma left the last part unsaid.

"Special? How so?" Kaname asked as he leaned back. "Do you know it's name is the _Kiryuu Mountain_ , well before it was called _Mount Castle_?" Takuma said while Kaname tried to hide the curiousity and nostalgia he felt. "It was called the _Kiryuu Mountain_ because the castle buried underneath it was owned by the murdered Kiryuu family. Then as time passed by the Kiryuus were soon forgotten, thus the mountain was now called _Mount Castle._ " Takuma finished while Kaname grew even more curious.

"Is that so? Anyways you can now leave." Kaname said hiding his curiousity. Takuma chuckled as soon as he closed the door. 'Kaname-sama, you're gonna see your beloved soon.' Takuma thought. "Takuma." A very lovely voice for Takuma said as he turned around and saw his auburn haired lover from the Day Class. "Shiki! Why are you here?" Takuma asked with a cheery voice. "Rima wanted me to talk to you, though I don't know why." Shiki said then walked beside Takuma.

Takuma smiled while silently thanking his vampire classmate. "Anyways, I wanted to talk to you too." Takuma said as they bumped into a lover's love-making. "Aidou and Kain, take those to your bedroom!" Takuma said as he was blushing while Shiki remained the same. Aidou and Kain blushed as they were caught. Kain bowed and apologized as he fixed his Day Class uniform. Aidou dragged Kain to his room. Takuma sighed.

"Why be angry at them? We do those things when were together." Shiki said as he ate a pockey. "But were in my bedroom." Takuma blushed pink. "Yeah and you're a good seme." Shiki said as he walked faster. Takuma stared at him before catching up with a brighter smile.

 **-With Kaname-Dreams-**

 _Kaname stood in front of a cherry blossom tree. "Kaname." Said person smiled when he heard the voice. He looked at the owner of the voice with a content smile. "Zero..." Kaname smiled as he stared into amethyst eyes. Kaname walked towards Zero. When they were close with each other their lips slowly met. After a small chaste kiss, "I love you." Kaname said while Zero too smiled. "I love you too, but, please..." Zero suddenly became sad. "What is it?" Kaname asked concerned._

 _"Free me..."_

 **-Dream End-**

Kaname woke up before he could ask, 'Why?'. Kaname ran a hand through his hair. 'Who was that? Why did I say "I love you."? How did I know his name?' Kaname thought with a distressed look. 'Free him?' Kaname thought confused while changing his clothes. Today was the day they were going overseas just to go hiking at _Mount Castle._ Kaname glared back at the morning rays.

"Kaname-sama, It's time." Takuma's voice came from the other side of the door. "I'll meet everyone at the lounge." Kaname said then fixed his clothes. He needed to get his thoughts straight. "Zero, just who are you?" Kaname asked to no one. Kaname walked out of his room towards the lounge. "Kaname-sama." Everyone said then bowed. Kaname took notice of the two humans with them. "Why is Kain and Shiki... Nevermind." Kaname answered his question when he saw Takuma and Aidou with smiles plastered to their faces. One thing he didn't know is that, they're smiling not smiling because of that.

"Let's go." Kaname said as he led the vampires plus two human to the chopper. They were going to meet the two other classroom of Night Class at the mountain.

 **-Mount Castle-**

Kaname and the others left their stuff at an inn at the foot of the mountain. They already started hiking towards the top of the mountain. "I forgot to tell you guys, be careful when stepping. You might step on a weak roof of one of the Kiryuu Castle's Tower. You will fall at that rate." Takuma said warning those who are goofing around. Kaname continued on with a deep thought. He was still thinking about his dream. Soon he was already very far ahead, when suddenly a crack caught his attention. He looked around then took a step. It seems to be a bad idea.

He fell.

 **-Time Skip-**

Kaname woke up when it was already dark. He couldn't stand, his legs were trapped by debris. He looked around, being a vampire gave him an advantage in the dark. What he saw, is something **very** _ **beautiful**_. Kaname tried to use his powers to lift the debris, but, he couldn't. He knows that the others are worried about his disappearance. He wanted to leave but at the same time he doesn't want to. He just wanted to admire the beautiful person in front of him. He wondered who would encase a beauty in ice.

"Kaname-sama! Kaname-sama! Where are you?!" He heard his inner circle shouting including the two humans with them. 'I'm here! Huh?' Kaname couldn't use his voice. He couldn't speak. He needed the others to notice him. He then got an idea. He took a sharp thing he didn't know what but he just slit his palm. That got the attention of the others.

"Kaname-sama!" Aidou appeared from the hole that Kaname fell from. Takuma was about to go down there but Kaname told him not to by moving. "But how can we help you?" Takuma asked as Ruka stood in the sidelines feeling nostalgia. Kain took out a long and sturdy rope. "Kaname, tie this on the large debris on your legs." Kain said then threw the other end of the rope to Kaname.

Kaname tied the rope to the large debris. When he signaled that he's done tying. Kain urged the others to help him pull. Kaname stood up ass soon as he was free from the debris. He untied the rope then tied it to the rose shaped ice. Kaname signaled the others to make a larger hole. The others moved and did as told. Then they started to pull the ice up, wondering what it could be. The only ones who didn't wonder were Aidou, Takuma, Shiki, and Kain. They knew who was inside the rose shaped ice.

After pulling the rose shaped ice out they threw the other end of the rope back to Kaname. Kaname tied it around his waist. It was obviously easier to pull Kaname out. As soon as he was out he saw Aidou, Takuma, Kain, and Shiki with a small smile, well, for Takuma's case it was a very big and bright smile. "What do you guys know about this?" Kaname asked as Takuma and the others looked at him.

"It's time for you to remember your past life, Kaname-sama"


	9. Chapter 9: Past Life

**Chapter 9: Past Life**

They went back to their school and fragile silence was scary right now. The cast were in Kaname's study. "Can anyone care to explain?" Kaname said as Takuma stood up. "Kaname-sama, I would like to." Takuma said as Kaname looked at him. "Well, as you see. The beauty inside the rose shaped ice is named, Zero, Zero Kiryuu to be exact. He is a Pureblood hunter but at the same time a Pureblood vampire. When the Kiryuus were going to be slaughtered, his parents asked the 7 smart children in the forest to seal away Zero's reality, and turn him into human. The past life of Kaien, adopted and raised Zero along with his adopted daughter, who is the past life of Yuki-sama." Takuma said while Kaien beemed. "I adopted a beauty!" Kaien danced around.

"Well, yeah, anyways. When your past life, Kaname-sama, turned 18, your mother and father's past life aranged a ball for you, so that you could look for a suitable mate. Well, there were conditions on the ball. One is that no huners were allowed. Second if you want to attend the ball you must have a female with you as long as she's not a hunter. Well, since Zero have the hunter mark, though he hasn't even hunted any vampire yet, he was forced to dress like a girl and be Kaito's past life date for the ball. Zero started to look for Yuki, since he just went there because he was worried for his used to be sweet step-sister" Kain said. "Kain and Shiki, how could you know of the past when you're both human?" Kaname asked.

"Well, we were part of those 7 smart people. Plus with Shindo's forbidden memory magic we could still remember our past lives." Shiki said while munching on a pockey that Rima gave him. "Who exactly are those 7 smart people?" Kaname asked. "Rima, Sayori, and Shindo, of the Night Class and Shiki, Kain, Kageyama, and Fuka, of the Day Class." Aidou said while he sat in between Kain's legs.

"Now, when Zero gave up looking for Yuki, he went to the veranda, gazing at the party looking for Yuki, that's where you decided to talk to him, you actually have been looking at him since he went inside the room." Shiki stated. "You went towards him and talked to him. Soon later on, you asked Zero for a dance. You two did dance, but after the dance, you two were just about to kiss, when Kaito interrupted you two. Zero kicked your shin then ran away with a blush, Kaito was being harshly dragged away by Zero, who didn't notice." Takuma said with a light smile.

"You called me and Takuma, then you said that maybe he could break the curse of the Kuran family which have been dispelled by your anscestors." Aidou said. "When Zero was walking back and fort inside his room saying he almost kissed a vampire prince, Yuki came an screamed at him saying that he took you away from her. Then that's where everything started happening. Yuki became evil. One day she **_commanded_** Zero to fetch her water from the well in the middle of the forest. When in actual, she sent the past life of Ruka there. Ruka cursed Zero that within three nights, he must turn into something he detest or else he will sleep forever until he dies. After she went away, we, the 7 smart people carried the unconscious Zero to our cottage." Kain explained.

"They treated his wounds and fed him. They decided that your past life will be the one to turn Zero. They went back to the kingdom. Zero found out that Yuki moved closer to the palace. Zero shouted at Yuki. He said everything, aboout him being worried, about him caring for her. Yuki cried but Zero was allready half way home. Zero also cried that day when you suddenly came and hugged him from behind. A few day before that you allready found out that he girl you saw from before was in fact a boy. You were broken but after I talked to you, you made up your mind. You still loved him." Takuma said while giving Shiki a box of pockey.

"The next day you visited Zero's house. There you asked him to live with you. That's also where I met Aidou, and where Shiki met Takuma. Zero agreed in one condition, he said that me and Shiki will also be allowed. Actually he knew of the stares I was giving Aidou and also Takuma's stares to Shiki. Zero really is kind enough to remove his thorns." Kain said the last part metaphorically. "You mean the rose?" Aidou asked as he looked at Kain, who nodded his head.

"Three day were almost up. The chef was sick so Zero decided to cook. In that last day you also found out that Zero was cursed by Ruka. Kain confronted you when he saw Ruka walking in the mansion. Then suddenly you smelt blood. You and Kain hurrie towards the kitchen. Shiki was there helping Zero's cut. Suddenly the bell struck 12, that's when you thought that it's finished. Ruka appeared with a smirk. She was saying that now Zero is gone, she can finally have you, but, Shiki is just too smart and found a solution. You used your power to kill Ruka. You were just about to bite Zero when a loud explosion attracted our attention." Shiki said a bit guilty that he couldn't help Zero. Takuma saw this and comforted Shiki.

"You gave Zero to Shiki and Kain. You wanted them to escape and keep Zero safe. You confronted Shizuka and Rido, the same people that slaughtered Zero's family. You were tortured by them when because you loved a Kiryuu, while Takuma and I were made slaves. Years passed, and then you provoked Shizuka so much, that when she was using your uncle Rido's power, she accidentally crushed your heart." Aidou said quite sad, Kain too comforted the other.

"Years after that we were getting older, Takuma and Aidou really went missing. Since we were getting older we needed Zero safe until your return, which we didn't know you died yet, We encased Zero in ice, ice that will protect Zero from others. The ice will only attack others, but not you, because you are the one Zero was waiting for." Kain said. "So that's why I got attacked before!" Aidou shouted.

"Aidou, care to explain." Kaname said as he thought that Aidou was trying to harm Zero. "Uh, during our disappearance. We were looking for Zero. It took us hundreds and hundreds of years. We were waiting for your reincarnation. It was in the 21st century that I found the castle Zero was in." Aidou said. "So you're saying that, you and Takuma are _**way**_ older than me?" Kaname asked while both Takuma and Aidou nodded their heads. "Then you know the rest up until now." Takuma finished.

Kaname sighed as the story the four others said to him, was taking a toll to him. "Now that's done you all ca-" "Where's Ruka?" Kaien blurted out as the four quickly ran towards where Zero was. They ran and ran until they were faced with an angry Ruka. She was glaring and was about to break the ice so that she could kill Zero. "That's why I felt angry nostalgia! It was your fault!" Ruka's pickaxe then exploded. She then suddenly was hoisted up by the ice's stem.

"Let go! You freaking ice block!" She screamed then Kaname cleared his throat making Ruka freeze. "What is the meaning of this Ruka?" Kaname said with a dark tone. Ruka couldn't speak she was scared. The stems suddenly turned sluggish. Kaname took a step forward. He touched the ice. It slowly evaporated. Kaname hugged Zero's sleeping form.

"Ruka, you are now no more a student of Cross Academy. Pack your bags and leave." Kaien said with his serious voice. No one was harming his past life adopted son. Kaname's aura made Ruka agree immediately. Kaname carried Zero to his room, when Kain suddenly stopped him. "Kaname, you should probably bite him so that he'll wake up." Kain said. Kaname nodded his head then left.

 _-_ **In Kaname's Room-**

Kaname placed Zero on his bed. Zero's form sunk on the fluffy bed. Kaname chuckled. He found out why he was so attracted to the other. Kaname caressed Zero's face. Slowly his face neared Zero's neck but then a knock on his door stopped him. Why do people always stop his time with Zero?!

"What do you need Yuki?" Kaname asked annoyed while the other opened the door. "Kaname-niisama, I heard that your trip was canceled." Yuki said while flinging her long hair. "Yes, and how does that bring you here?" Kaname asked with a sigh. "I am your fiance so I should check up on you from time to time!" Yuki said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yuki, I can't treat you as my fiance since I love you _**only**_ as _**a younger sister**_. I wish that you would understand that." Kaname said as Yuki looked at him wide eyed. "YOU IDIOT! YOU HAVE ANOTHER WOMAN DON'T YOU?! YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME AREN'T YOU?! I'M TELLING MAMA AND PAPA!" With that Yuki stormed out of the room which is Kaname glad for but cringed when he remembered the last part of her sentences.

'They're gonna be so mad...' Kaname thought with a sigh. He went towards his bed. It's a good thing Yuki didn't see Zero, or else something bad might have happened. He looked at Zero with loving eyes. It seems that even with just a look, Zero could calm him down. He then with no more disturbance, bit Zero in a gentle way. He slowly sucked the delicious blood that Zero had. He moaned then pushed himself deeper into Zero's neck. Zero's eyes opened as his new fangs awakened and. Zero was craving and Kaname could feel it.

Kaname was still drinking on Zero who moaned at the gentleness. Kaname moved his head a bit so Zero could bite him. Zero did with the same gentleness as Kaname had. Kaname moaned. He wanted to take Zero now, but he didn't want to, he didn't want Zero to be scared.

After their drinking sessions. Kaname sat beside Zero. He looked at Zero. He smiled, but Zero then suddenly started to cry. "Where were you?! I was waiting for a **very** _ **fucking**_ long time! It was **very** _ **lonely!**_ Why did you take so long to reincarnate?!" Zero cried on Kaname's arms. He missed Kaname's warmth, smell, face, and everything else. He missed Kaname. It was very lonely for him to wait all alone in the dark room at the tower.

"Shh... it's okay, I'm here now, and I'll never let you go, ever again..." Kaname hugged Zero tightly. He didn't want to let go of the beauty. Soon the two fell asleep in a loving embrace.


	10. Chapter 10: Misconceptions and Doubts

**Chapter 10: Misconceptions and Doubts**

 **A week**. A week of a Sulking Zero. He was denying Kaname everyday. Ignoring him, not wanting to be alone with him, heck! Even having just a glimpse of eyecontact didn't happen! Kaname is going desperate. He was saddened by the sudden change of attitude, thus here he is also sulking, consulting Takuma on what to do. "Do you think he's angry... yep he's angry... I love him, do you think he still loves me? Maybe not... Do you think if I give him a gift, will he like it? Maybe..." Kaname has been at it for hours. Even Takuma could get angry. "Kaname-sama! Just talk to him!" Takuma shouted then left the sulking pureblood.

 **-Hours Later-**

"Talk to him? How can I talk to him? I can't even get close to him... If I can get close to him... Will he talk to me? No, he'll just ignore me... But if he didn't, what will I say?" Kaname now is consulting Kain who just started to run away from the sulking pureblood. "Why is everybody running away from me? Do they also hate me? Shiki, what should I say to Zero if-" "I'm leaving." "Aidou-" "Sorry Kaname-sama, Kain texted me. I should go now." With that Aidou ran towards where Kain disappeared. Shiki walked towards the library, which he knows Takuma is.

Kaname sighed then walked around the dorm with a downcast look. Then he saw an angel. He looked out of the window. He saw Zero in the middle of a field of white lilies. He stared, and stared, and stared, and stared, then sighed. He walked towards his room with a defeated look.

 **-With Zero-**

"I think you should talk to him." Kain said as he saw Zero in the middle of a field of whites liles. "No." "But he's bugging everyone! Asking many questions! It's becoming annoying!" Aidou shouted scratching his head frustratedly. "Still no." "Why?!" Aidou and Kain shouted at the same time. "He took so long and it's lonely. I hate it. This is his punishment!" Zero pouted with puppy eyes which made the two go over their decisions. When they did Zero did a victory sign. Suddenly, Zero picked three white lilies. "Three days." Zero suddenly said. Kain and Aidou looked at him. "I'll give him ten days. Let's see if he's gonna court me and take my heart away again." Zero said then left with the three white lilies.

Zero went towards his room. He placed the three lilies on a white vase with amethyst and brown linings. He sighed, he also have missed the purelood, but his anger is much more heavier than missing the other. He sighed then went towards his bed. He slept peacefully unaware of the turmoil he caused.

 **-With Shiki, Kain, Aidou, and Takuma-**

"How can we get Kaname-sama to court Zero?" Aidou said with a dark look. "It's not gonna be easy, his self-confidence dropped very low..." Takuma said. "How about we just tell him that?" Shiki said. "It might give him motivation, because Zero haven't given up on him, yet." Kain said while the others looked at each other.

"Let's give it a try."

 **-With Kaname-Day 1-**

Takuma and the others others decided to tell Kaname right now. "Kanam-sama?" Takuma knocked on the door. Kaname said, "Come in." He was drowning himself in work. Takuma sighed. "Zero, gave you three days." Shiki said and at the mention of Zero's name Kaname became depressed. "He said if you decided to court him, within three days and successfully taken his heart again. He will talk with you." Kain said while Kaname stared at them. "Seriously?" Kaname asked as hope shone into his eyes but as soon as he felt hope, he felt dread.

"I can't do it..." Kaname sighed then felt lifeless. The three others looked at him with a bit of fury. "What did you say?" Takuma's smile turned scary. Shiki was smiling too much. Aidou is glaring at everything. Kain is losing his cool. These were rare times, espescially that Kaname is showing too much emotion, mostly negative. "I can't-" "Shut up! Didn't you tell us that you love him?! Then at least try!" Takuma shouted while Kaname looked at him with a bit teary eyed. "B-but he hates me..." Kaname's face fell on him desk.

The four sighed. "Do you love him?" Shiki asked, now with his normal face. Kaname nodded his head. "Then court him. It's as easy a-" "I can't, he hates m-" "If he hates you, why did he give you a chance." Aidou said as Kaname fell silent. Kaname thought about it. "Y-YOU'RE RIGHT! THANKS BYE!" Kaname shouted as he raced out of his room. Kain and the others looked at him surprised. "He's not gonna make it." Shiki suddenly said. "SHIKI!" "I mean, he needs to act normal. The confident pureblood who plans everything." Shiki said while eating a pockey. Takuma looked at his lover surprised. Aidou and Kain sighed.

 **-With Zero-**

Zero was walking out in the back garden, when he suddenly heard someone call him. "Zero!" Said person wasn't able to look back when strong arms hugged him from behind, giving him nostalgia. "I've found you, Zero~" Kaname purred into Zero's ear. Zero moaned at the hot breath. Zero squirmed then Kaname hugged him tighter. "Thank you for giving me three days. Now can I have a date with you?" Kaname asked as Zero shivered. "Y-you're an idiot!" Zero stuttered as he blushed. Kaname chuckled at this. "I'm sure I'm an idiot for you." Kaname said as he inhaled Zero's scent. "How so?" Zero yet again nostalgia. "For the moment do you want to dance?" Kaname asked as he let go of Zero, extending an arm towards the other.

Nostalgia it was all Zero felt. Then tears slowly began to fall from his face. Kaname panicked, he kissed the tears away. "Shh... why are you crying? Did I hurt you? I did didn't I? What can I do for you?" Kaname asked frantically. He's concerned for Zero. He only wanted Zero to be happy with him. Call it cheesy, but that's what he wants, but Zero was still feeling the nostalgia. It hurts him. He thought about the past Kaname and the Kaname now. He didn't know the past Kaname too well, but here is the now Kaname showing him every expression that the past and now Kaname shared.

Zero wasn't even sure anymore if the past Kaname is still the same now. "I-it's n-noth-nothing..." Zero said as Kaname embraced him lovingly. Don't mistake Zero, he loves both the past and now Kaname. He's just scared that some things might have change and Kaname might prefer something else. He just didn't want to lose Kaname. He's scared to lose him again. He felt Kaname die that day. He couldn't tell the others. His body is asleep but his mind isn't.

Zero continued to cry until he fainted into Kaname's arms. Kaname took him to a nearby bench. He sat and laid Zero's body. He made his lap useful for the sleeping Zero. Then windows cracked from afar, probably from the Day Class dorm. The nearby people shrunk in fear as the pureblood princess unleashed her anger.

" _ **How dare you take Kaname-niisama away from me?!**_ "


	11. Chapter 11: How to Court a Zero

**Chapter 11: How to court a Zero**

 **-The Next Day-Day 2-**

Zero is on top of Kaname, they were snuggling. "Zero, does this mean that you've fallen for me again?" Kaname asked Zero as he played with Zero's silver hair. "May~be, but it may be beacause I love cuddles." Zero said as he snuggled even closer to Kaname, who's eyes have widened. "Y-you o-only think that I-I'm just a cuddle t-tool." Kaname acted very good which made Zero feel guilty. "H-hey, I-I didn't mean it." Zero caressed Kaname's face. "Really?" Kaname asked with puppy eyes. Zero nodded his head then suddenly Kaname turned them around.

Now Kaname is on top of Zero. "Got you!" Kaname said with a smirk as Zero blushed a hundred shades of red. "Y-you-" Zero was cut off by Kaname kissing him. "No take backs!" Kaname said as he hugged Zero tightly. Zero now was the one to pout. 'I never did plan to take it back...' Zero thought as he blushed while he snuggled closer to Kaname. 'Well, you **ARE** a good snuggle person...' Zero thought with a chuckle. "I know what you're thinking Zero~" Kaname purred to Zero ear. Zero shivered at the hot breath. "Y-you think so." Zero tried to act tough. Kaname laughed at this. "I can do something other than snuggle." Kaname said as Zero blushed even more. "Perv..." Zero whispered as he looked away.

"Well, only for you." Kaname said as he nibbled on Zero's exposed. Zero was just wearing a purple yukata with blue flowers at the bottom. Kaname licked and nibbled on Zero's neck, collar bone, and lower jaw. Zero moaned at the soft touches. Kaname continued as he untied Zero's obi. Kaname trailed kisses down Zero's chest down to Zero's belly. Kaname stopped for a moment, Zero looked at him with hazy eyes.

"Wha- AH!" Zero moaned as Kaname suddenly took hold of his shaft. Kaname rubbed the tip as he placed kiss marks on Zero's neck and collar bone. He can feel his pants getting tighter just by hearing Zero's moans and gasps. "K-ka-ah-name! I-I'm gonna-ah- c-come!" Zero came on Kaname's hand. Kaname licked on the white essence. "Zero~ I can't take you yet~" Kaname teased. "Wh-wha..." Zero became a bit down. "That's crule..." Zero said while activating his puppy eyes and cute pout. Kaname wanted to give in but he also wanted to tease the silver haired beauty. "Nope, not until you say that you love me, that you're mine, and that I have fully taken your heart." Kaname smirked as Zero blushed.

"N-no fair!" Zero shouted as he turned to his side. Kaname laid beside him. He hugged him, kissing Zero's neck, leaving marks. "Mmmnnn..." Zero just tried to keep his moans down, but Kaname was just doing so good. Then Kaname finally stopped. "Want to go to a date?" Kaname asked as he hugged Zero tighter. Zero wants to go, but his pride is really high right now. "... Ye... No." Zero said then fixed his yukata. Kaname looked at him. "But why?" Kaname asked with the puppy eyes. Zero gulped, but looked away. "Y-you're mean to me." Zero said blushing. Kaname chuckled while Zero ran away. "Oh~ You're so cute..." Kaname whispered as he watched the door close.

 **-The Next Day-Day 3-**

Zero is having a good time reading in the library. A while ago Takuma went in and placed a book in the shelf next to him. He is curious of the book. It wasn't the usual manga that Takuma reads, it's not even a manga. Sighing, Zero gave up and looked for the book. When he found it, he inspected it. It looked rather old. Maybe it was made when he was still a child, so then it's thousand of years old. He opened it and saw that it wasn't a book but a box with the camouflage of a book. He saw a fresh white lily inside it. He took the lily and saw a note.

"Let's play a game. I want you to find me, curious ae you? The clues will be all around. This is your first clue: _Outside you can see a white bed, a bed no one sleeps on and a pirate starts to look for the red cross._ I am waiting for you, Zero. From Kaname." Zero read the note aloud. "A white bed outside? A pirate starts to look for the red cross..." Zero asked himself. He then placed the lily to his chest pocket. He is wearing one of Kaname's dress shirt and shorts that reached his knees. He also placed the note in one of his pockets. Then suddenly he looked at the lily on his chest. A second later he smirked.

"That was too easy Kaname."

 **-With Kaname-**

"Kaname-sama, Zero finally became curious enough to look at the book." Takuma said with relief. He was worried that Zero wouldn't be curious. He was worried that Kaname's surprise would be of waste. "Don't doubt my decisions, Takuma." Kaname said then sat down.

 **-With Zero-**

Zero made his way to the backyard. Beds white lilies can be seen, and in the middle is a cross section made of red bricks. At the center of all, there is a note. "Ah, you found this, I figured it is too easy so this is the second one. The second clue is: _A clue on the wall inside a room where I can here you, but you can't hear me._ Good luck, Zero. Kaname." Zero read as he thought. 'A room where you can hear me but I can't hear you...' Zero thought then Yuki appeared in front of him. Zero looked at her with slight nostalgia. "Did you think that you can take Kaname-sama away from me?!" Yuki screeched and it hurts Zero's ears. "I want you gone!" Yuki said as Zero bit his lip. It was deja vu all over again. "Look, Yuki. You can't do that-" Zero was talking normally but Yuki screamed at him again. "What makes you think I can't?!" She shouted with arrogance as Zero sighed.

"I have a **much** _ **higher**_ rank than you. I'm supposed to be extinct, but no, I'm still here and I intend to stay." Zero said as he left the jealous Yuki. He sighed. For some reason, he still can't fully hate the girl. He knows she is only blinded by her love, but, at times love can be destructive. Then once again Zero sighed.

 **-Time Skip-**

Zero is a bit lost. Is there even a room in this place where you can't hear the one in front of you? Then suddenly someone bumped on him. "Oh! Zero-sama, I'm sorry I-" "It's all right, even I wasn't looking where I'm walking, but do you mind if I can ask you something?" Zero asked as the little vampire in front of him stood straight. "Yes, Zero-sama." The vamp said. "Would you mind if you drop the 'sama' and do you know a room where someone can hear me but I can't hear them?" Zero asked as he sweat dropped at the formality. "Eh? I can't drop the sama! It's against the Vampire Protocol and the room might be the recording room." The vamp said with a small smile but was pale.

"Is that so? Anyways thank you." Zero said then left waving at the little vamp, but as soon as he was out of sight. The little vamp sighed. The vamp remove his face, which now revealed Takuma with his large smile. "Whew! Good thing he didn't notice!" Takuma said as he skipped towards his room.


	12. Chapter 12: Picnic

**Chapter 12: The Continuation of the Game and the Picnic**

Zero walked towards the recording room when a group of vampires came and stopped him on his tracks. "Zero Kiryuu, we would never accept you as our master's mate!" They shouted as Zero rolled his eyes. "We're not even together... yet..." Zero mumbled the last part and it went unnoticed by the vampires. "Eh? But Yuki-sama said that you stole Kaname-sama away from her..." One of the vampires muttered but Zero heard them. "Well not yet... I guess? Anyways may I go? I need to go to the recording room." Zero said as the vampires looked at him one last time and were about to leave but, "Why are you going to the recording room?" one of the vamps said. "Well a certain someone disappeared and decided to play hide-and-seek." Zero said and the vamps understood who is it. "Anyways, have a good afternoon." Zero said to the vamps as he left.

 _ **-Recording Room-**_

Zero saw a lot of things on the wall. There were certificates, cd's, and the Kuran Company Name. "What do you need, Zero-sama?" An orange haired human female in a Night Class uniform asked. "Sayori?" Zero instinctively said. "Yes, Zero-sama?" Sayori asked. "Do you remember me?" "Yes." Sayori said as Zero relaxed. He didn't know when he tensed up. "Do you know where Kaname might be?" Zero asked while Sayori smiled. "Kaname-sama said that the clue is on the wall. It can be clearly read." Sayori said then left a slightly red faced Zero. "Damn pureblood..." Zero said under his breath. He looked at the walls. "It could be clearly seen on the wall? But there's a lot of things on the w- Oh..." Zero stopped his rant when he saw the Kuran Company name. "Fuck my idiocy..." Zero said as he left with the objective to go to the Kuran Company.

"Zero-sama, would you like us to accompany your visit to the Kuran Company?" Takuma suddenly appeared with his usual smile. Shiki, Kain, and Aidou, too have appeared. "You guys know where Kaname is? Don't you?" Zero looked at them, who sweat dropped. "But... Kaname-sama doesn't want us to tell you where he is..." Aidou said while Zero growled. The four flinched then relaxed when Zero did.

"Fine, let's go."

 _ **-Kuran Company-**_

Three vampires greeted Zero at the lounge. "Zero-sama, this is a note from Kaname-sama." One of the vampires said as another one gave Zero the note. "You found the third clue from the Recoding room, I guess you needed a bit of help. Anyways here's the fourth clue: _Elephants can paint, can't they?_ Good luck my dearest, Zero." Zero read the note. He sighed. 'What could this mean?' Zero thought then slouched on his seat. Takuma chuckled. "How about we go to the zoo?" Takuma asked as Zero looked at him. "What's a zoo?" Zero asked innocently. The four stared at him shocked. They have forgotten that Zero have been asleep for thousand of years. "Oh! Eh? Ah! You'll see when we get there." Aidou said. Then they set off to a nearby zoo.

 _ **-Zoo-**_

Zero looked at the animals with fascination as well as pity. He pitied them for being locked up in a cage. An event announcement caught his interest. "THE SHOW OF THE WEEK! AN ELEPHANT IS GOING TO PAINT!" The announcement ended. Zero smiled. He wanted to pull the four with him but it seems that they were immersed into their own worlds. He went to the show alone. He watched the elephant throw paint on the easel. Zero laughed when he almost saw Kaname's face in it though it's a bit out of proportion. Then the host went back onstage. "A certain person wanted, Zero, to know something. It says 'Did you enjoy the show? Here's the fifth clue: _Try to put all of the first letters of the clues together._ See you. I love you' That's what he wanted to say. I must say that it's very romantic." The announcer winked towards Zero's direction.

Zero thought about the clues. ' _Let's play a game, so, L. A clue on the wall, so, LA. Kuran Company, so, LAK. Elephants can paint, so, LAKE._ He's at the lake!' Zero thought then ran back to Cross Academy. He went nearer to the lake. When he saw a red and white checkered picnic blanket, a picnic basket, and the most handsome and hottest vampire he have ever seen. "Kaname!" Zero called as Kaname stood up. Zero ran towards Kaname with a smile, then Kaname didn't expect it. Zero punched him. "That's for making everything so hard." Then Zero kissed him passionately. "That's for the lovely picnic." Zero said while Kaname smiled at the comment.

"For you my dearest." Kaname whispered on Zero's ear. Zero snuggled to Kaname's warmth. "I missed you for almost a day..." Zero pouted as Kaname looked at him lovingly. "Really, then could this mean that your mine as I am yours? And that I can take you because your gonna say it?" Kaname teased the other. "You're still mean! I won't say it!" Zero's face became red as he unlatched from Kaname. He looked away as he decided to give him the silent treatment. "Zero, I can undress you by my eyes." Kaname said as Zero blushed harder.

" **Don't you dare!** "

Silent treatment failed.


	13. Chapter 13: An Enemy Resurface

**Chapter 13: An Enemy Resurfaced**

Zero ended up, sitting on Kaname's lap. They were cudling like cats. It is very cute to watch. Kaname stared to play with Zero's hair. "Your hair have gotten longer." Kaname said as Zero looked at him. "Should I cut it?" Zero asked as Kaname stared for a while. "Nah, it looks good on you." Kaname said as he sniffed on Zero's hair.

 **-With Yuki-**

Yuki watched the two with hatred and jealousy. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! HE'S MINE! AND ONLY MINE!" Yuki screamed as windows and glasses broke. Yuki then suddenly smirked. "Good thing I called Uncle and Aunt..." Yuki said with a Dark tone. Oh, if only she knows what happened years ago.

 _ **-Somewhere else-**_

"Dear Uncle and Aunt,

A pest appeared here and took away ** _my_** nii-sama. The pest have stinky silver hair, purple eyes, and a grotesque face. Please help me. Kaname-niisama is bewitched by a very ugly thing!

From Yuki." A silver haired female read aloud as a male pureblood snickered at the side. "It seems like poor Yuki is having troubles on someone taking her Kaname-niisama." The male pureblood said while the silver haired woman shook her head.

"We'll just have to kill the thing."

 **-With Kaname-A few days later-**

"Zero, I have something to tell you..." Kaname said as he played with Zero's hair. Zero leaned back and looked at Kaname. Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero. "Will you officially be my mate?" Kaname asked with a smile as Zero stared at him before tears formed. "It's all right if you don't want to... yet." Kaname muttered the last part he as wiped the tears away. "You idiot! I just... Ugh! I hate your teasings!" Zero said as he lightly punched Kaname. "So? Your answer?" Kaname asked. "Of course I want to!" Zero blushed as he screamed his answer. "I love you." Kaname whispered.

"Yeah, yeah..." Zero said as he buried his face on Kaname's chest. "Say it." Kaname said with a teasing smirk, but of course Zero couldn't see it. "Say what?" Zero said as he cuddled closer to Kaname. "That you're mine and mine alone." Kaname said as he buried his nose on Zero's hair. "T-that's!" Zero stuttered, blushing madly. Kaname chuckled as he licked Zero's neck. "... Yours..." Zero mumbled. Kaname was taken aback. "What?" Kaname asked as Zero blushed redder than before. "N-nothing!" Zero shouted as he stormed out. Kaname stared before smiling.

"Oh Zero, You always make me fall all over again."


	14. Chapter 14: Nightmares' Cure

**Kuro: To clear something out is that, Shizuka is the same but Rido is reincarnated.**

 **Chapter 14: Nightmares' Cure**

Two people stood in front of the gates of Cross Academy. The vampires knows who they are, and dared not to bare their fangs on them. They are purebloods, one that we know so much. "Aunt Shikuka and Uncle Rido, It's nice to see you two." Kaname said as he led them towards the moon dormitory. "Oh, Kaname, I heard from Yuki that your attention doesn't seem... to... be towards her, but instead in a very ugly creature." Shizuka said the last part with full disgust.

"He's not ugly. In fact he's the most beautiful person I've ever seen..." Kaname said with a small unnoticeable smile. "Beaustiful? You find a male beautiful?" Rido said with a frown. He didn't know his nephew is... gay... "Yes, well, if you meet him, you could see- Oh! There he is." Kaname said as he stared at Zero on the sofa, wearing his usual yukata. "Zero!" Kaname said as Zero didn't turn around. Shizuka frowned as she recognized the silver hair, more importantly the name. "A mate that doesn't listen to it's pureblood. What a disgrace to you Kaname." Rido said as he went closer to Zero.

Kaname frowned and sat next to Zero then finally smiled when he found out that Zero is sleeping with a book in hand. "He's just asleep." Kaname caressed Zero's face as Rido stared at him like he's some alien. "Kaname, what happened to you?" Shizuka shook her head as the image of the silverette clicked into her head. It was the same child from before. "Mmnn... Ka... Kana?" Zero mumbled half asleep. "Yes?" Kaname said as he picked up Zero and placed him on his lap.

"Welcome Home..." Zero smiled with slightly red eyes, and Kaname frowned at that. "Were you having your nightmares again?" Kaname asked as Zero buried his head to Kaname's chest. "It's fine... You're here..." Zero said as Rido raised an eyebrow, while Shizuka scoffed. "Will you two stop being all that lovey dovey?!" Yuki came in the lounge but Zero is asleep again.

"Kaname-nii-sama! I'm your FIANCEE! STOP BEING WITH _THAT_ _ **SLUT**_ -" " **FUCK OFF!** _ **HE'S NOT A SLUT!**_ " Kaname screamed as the others became shocked as Zero shivered. Kaname noticed Zero's shiver. He sighed then the tension in the room went back to normal. Everyone else now could breath normally. "Kaname, what you did is something to be reflected upon." Rido said with a frown, now the room became cold. "He's my mate and is bonded to me. If he is being mistreated, you also mistreat me. Got it?" Kaname said as he picked Zero up, bridal style.

Zero shifted as a pained moan came out of him. Kaname frowned as he carried Zero to his room. "Kaname! Just where do y-" "Aunt Shizuka and Uncle Rido, even if I do respect you both, but hurt my mate in any form, I'll kill you." Kaname said as his eyes narrowed. "Kaname-" "Enough! Leave before I throw you both out." Kaname now really left with Zero.

'Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! I CAN'T LET THEM BE TOGETHER!' Both Shizuka and Yuki thought as Rido just sighed. 'I guess, he's kinda like... me...' Rido thought as he remembered a certain someone (male). "Let's go." Kaname will seriously take what he said. "But!" "No buts! Let's go!" Rido left and Shizuka followed him, leaving Yuki alone in th lounge.

 **-With Kaname-**

Kaname placed Zero softly on the soft king sized bed. Zero groaned as he now really did wake up, fully. "Kana? What... happened..." Zero sat up then felt pain shot through him coming from his lower back. "Are you all right? Was I too rough last night?" Kaname asked as he sat beside Zero. "Nnno... I'mmm finnee..." Zero moaned as Kaname placed butterfly kisses on his neck. "Sorry..." Kaname said as he rubbed small circles on Zero's lower back.

"Hmm... I'm fin-*yawn*-ne..." Zero yawned as he placed his head on Kaname's shoulder. "You sure?" Kaname asked as he cuddled towards Zero. "Yeah... Plus you were helping me..." Zero said as he straddled Kaname. "Zero, not now, you're hurt..." Kaname said as Zero hugged his neck and rocked his hips, making Kaname groan at the friction of his pants. "Nnn... What made you so horny today?" Kaname asked as Zero flinched. "... You died..." Zero whispered, shaking and tearing up. Kaname whispered sweet nothings into Zero's ear as he hugged him tightly.

"It's fine... I'm here... That is just a nightmare..." Kaname whispered as Zero snuggled towards's Kaname's warmth. When Zero finally calmed down, Kaname laid down with Zero on top of his chest. "I love you Zero." Kaname whispered as pink tinted Zero's cheeks.

"I love you too..."


	15. Chapter 15: Romeo and Juliet 2

**Chapter 15: Romeo and Juliet 2**

The next day Zero woke up with no one beside him. He suddenly felt a bad feeling. "Oh! Zero-sa-" "Drop the Sama" "Zero-san? Oh! Anyways, Kaname went somewhere hurriedly after reading a letter that was sended to him. He said that you shouldn't worry and that He will be back soon." Takuma said with the usual smile, though it looked fake in Zero's point of veiw. "Don't joke with me. Who are you and where is Kaname?" Zero asked as dread came to him. 'Takuma' smirked, now that's something. Takuma does smile always but only smirk every once in a blue moon. Soon 'Takuma' charged towards Zero, who wasn't able to defend himself.

"Just go to sleep!"

 _ **THUD!**_

 **-With Kaname-**

That morning Kaname got a letter from his Aunt and it never spelled good for him or the one he loves.

 _"Dear Kaname,_

 _Come to where everything began. If you don't you'll never see your beloved again._

 _Your Aunt Shizuka."_

Kaname burned the letter and growled. He have to make this place safe for Zero, to live without worries. He gazed at Zero's sleeping face. He kissed Zero's forehead. "Don't worry I'll be back. I'll come back for you, by that time you'll never have to worry again." Kaname whispered as he stood beside Zero. He changed his clothes and wore a charm that hides his scent and presence.

Kaname went out of the Academy without anyone noticing him, but then the pureblood princess made her way towards Kaname's room -where Zero is- dressed as Takuma. Kaname made his way towards the Kuran Mansion, that's where everything began and that is where he would put everything to an end.

 **-With Zero-**

Zero woke up in the same dungeon that the past Kaname died in. Soon Shizuka went inside the dungeon. "Hello, slut." Shizuka said as she gripped Zero's chin with force. "Useless now without your hunter weapons?" Shizuka asked with a mocking tone. "Heh! So what? Keeping me binned here doesn't change anything. You nephew killer." Zero spat with venom. Shizuka's face grew red. "SHUT UP! SLUT!" "GAAHH!" Shizuka slashed Zero's torso, and it wouldn't heal.

"Surprised? It's because I used a hunter weapon. Anyways, your beloved won't be able to save you, soon water will fill this place and drown you. Good bye, I'll be meeting my nephew soon." Shizuka smirked as Zero snarled at he while wincing at the pain on his torso.

'Kaname... I'm scared...'

 **-With Kaname-**

Kaname is nearing the mansion when hundreds of Level E's came together with his Uncle. "Uncle! I know you're innocent! So stop!" Kaname said but Rido didn't move an inch. Soon Kaname realized that Shizuka is controlling Rido's body. Rido's soulless eyes are crying. "I... can't... stop..." Rido mumbled with great difficulty. "I... also... can't... stop... remembering..." Rido said as he remembered his brother, Juri, and the others, including the events during his past life. "You can stop her!" Kaname said as he kept on dodging and killing Level E's.

"I...


	16. Chapter 16: Rido's Past

**Chapter 16: Rido's Past**

 **-With Rido-Before Everything Started-**

 _"Haruka!" Rido called for his brother. "What is it?" Haruka asked as Juri came in the room. "Can I be the godfather of Kana-chan?" Rido asked as he jumped up and down. Haruka and Juri stared at him before laughing. "Sure!" Juri said with a smile. Rido danced around. "Have you found your son?" Haruka asked with a tinged of sadness. Rido froze for a moment. "No... Not yet..." Rido said with sadness. "Rido, you can find him. I know it." Haruka smiled. Rido turned around to hide a blush._

 _Why? Because he's in love with his brother, but his brother loves their sister Juri. "Thank you, and I do hope that... Shiki is in a fine place." Rido said while looking at the sky. "Anyways, I still have a meeting with my Kingdom. So see you guys when Kaname is out of the womb!" Rido waved at the two. Haruka sighed as Juri looked worried. "There's something bad that's gonna happen isn't?" Haruka asked as Juri nodded her head._

 _ **-9months later-**_

 _"Haruka! Juri! Can I see Kana-chan?" Rido asked as Juri let Rido hold Kaname. "Uwaaa! He's so cute!" Rido said as his eyes shone. Rido pinched Kaname's cheek. Kaname teared up but isn't crying. "Oh! I'm sorry..." Rido said quite sadly as he gave Kaname to Haruka. "Rido, it's all right-" "No it isn't... I hurt Kana-chan... I'm bad..." Rido said as he sat down. Suddenly Kaname looked at him. Soon Kaname tried to reach for Rido, making baby sounds. "Gaaahh... bu... baaaahuuu..." Kaname tried to reach for Rido. Haruka smiled. "It looks like Kaname knows how to cheer up someone." Juri said while Haruka gave Rido his son._

 _"Kana-chan..." Rido teared up as Kaname touched his cheeks. "Baaabu... gaahhuu..." Kaname said as he pat Rido's head, soon he is playing with Rido's hair. "Aww..." Juri said at the cute display while Haruka sat beside Rido. Rido cheered up and hugged Kaname._

 _ **-A few years later-**_

 _"WHAT?! YOU WENT TO A PARTY AND FELL FOR SOMEONE?!" Juri and Rido shouted at Haruka, for two different reasons. Juri is shouting because her husband cheated on her while Rido is angry because of Haruka could love somebody else but never him. "Look! I'm sorry! She's just very kind and beautiful!" Haruka shouted. Now, that's a first. Haruka never shouts at them. After realizing what he did he stuttered._

 _"Look... I-I didn't mean to-" "Dad? Mom? Uncle Wido?" A toddler came i the room. Kaname is wearing his pj's and is clutching the teddy bear Rido gave him. "Come with me Kana-chan. Your parents are talking with each other." Rido said while taking Kaname's hand, then thye both left._

 _ **-A few more years later-**_

 _A silver haired woman asked for an appointment with Rido. "Rido-sama... I need help..." The silver haired woman said. "What is your name?" Rido asked as he could agree that, she's very beautiful. "My name is Shizuka Hiou, and... my lover was killed..." Shizuka appeared to Rido's life. "Who might be the one who killed him?" Rido asked as the topic is getting serious._

 _"The Kiryuu Family..."_

 _Rido frowned at the name. He knows the family. He knows that they wouldn't kill for no apparent reason. They're too kind. "I'm sorry I can't help you..." "... always..." Shizuka mumbled something then Rido fell to the ground writhing in pain._

 _ **"Your body shall be mine,**_

 _ **Until my revenge have been justified,**_

 _ **Their blood will be good to dine,**_

 _ **And all single blood shall be erased from existence."**_

 _Rido then fainted. Shizuka smiled evilly. "I'll use you... Since you also disagreed with me... I'll curse your family._

 _ **"A pure bloodline of vampires,**_

 _ **sitting at their throne,**_

 _ **the people in that mansion shall be objects,**_

 _ **and the prince shall become a beast in the morning,**_

 _ **This curse shall break when the prince suffer the pains of love!"**_

 _Shizuka laughed then left. When Rido woke up he is never the same._

 **-Back to Present-**

Kaname looked shocked as Rido finished his story. Rido is crying. He couldn't find his son because of Shizuka. Rido can never forgive himself for not being able to protect those who are close to him. He thinks of himself as pathetic. "Uncle, move, I'll kill Shizuka and end all of this nonsense." Kaname said as Rido stared blankly. "Please tell my son, I love him." Rido said as tears fell from his face.

"Brother, why don't you be the one to say that to him?"


	17. Chapter 17: Family

**Chapter 17: Family**

 **-With Zero-**

The water have risen up to half of Zero's body. Thank goodness he can stand, or else he would have been long gone. Zero tried to break the chains, but everytime he touches it, it burns his hands.

'Kaname...'

 **-With Kaname-**

"Father?!" Kaname said surprised as Haruka showed up behind Rido. "Ha... Ru... Ka..." Rido said as tears were falling from his eyes. "Where's mom?" Kaname asked as Rido moved clutching his head.

 _ **"Family are met,**_

 _ **Time to end the fight,**_

 _ **Try to get,**_

 _ **The soon frozen fruit,**_

 _ **with all your might."**_

Shizuka's voice came out of Rido's mouth. Haruka sighed. "Son, go get your beloved, before going to Shizuka. He's in danger. Your mom is already fighting with Shizuka. I'll deal with your uncle." Haruka said as Rido froze. "But, Father! Uncle Rido is innocent!" "I know... but the only way to... free him is... to kill him... and I know... you can't do that..." "Is that what happened years ago?" Kaname asked as the air became cold. "Sadly yes." Haruka said as he passed the frozen Rido.

"I'll tell you the details about everything later. Right now, is you don't make a move. You'll never see Zero-kun again." Haruka said as Kaname moved then stopped. "How did you know Zero?" Kaname asked as Rido moved to attack Haruka. "As I said earlier, I'll tell you the details later." Haruka said as he blocked Rido's blood whip. Kaname looked for one more second before moving.

"Oh, dear brother. Do you remember what I said to you before you died, years ago?"

 **-With Juri-**

Juri panted as she blocked one more of Shizuka's attacks. The fight is going on for hours already. "Oh, dear Juri. You are still the same as before." Shizuka said as she drew back for a while. "You became stonger it seems." Juri panted as she healed her wounds.

"MOM!" Kaname shouted as Juri blocked another attack. "GO GET ZERO!" Juri shouted as her face sported a wound. "No! You go get Zero, and get out. I'll fight her!" Kaname said as Shizuka stopped. "Good, move woman. I'll be having my next fight." Shizuka said as Juri weighed her options. "Fine." 'It will be lucky of me if she also drowned!' Shizuka thought as she smirked. Kaname saw this and doubted his decision.

"Be careful Kaname!" Juri shouted as she ran towards the dungeon. Kaname stood in front of Shizuka who held the hunter weapon she used on Zero. Kaname's eyes went blood red with anger as he recognized the owner of the blood on the sword. "Finally noticed did you?" Shizuka said as she licked the blood. "It seems that his blood is... much more delicious than that of a pureblood." Shizuka laughed maniacly.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Kaname snapped as his fangs were bared. "Ohh~ Scary~" Shizuka mocked. "What about you ask what will happen to them?" Shizuka said as she readied the hunter weapon.

"That is if you can beat me."

 **-With Haruka-**

"Brother, I'm sorry..." Haruka said as he pierced through Rido's chest. Rido slumped on him. "It's... all right... I... *cough... understand..." Rido said as he smiled with tears. "I have... *cough... always... loved... yo..." Rido wasn't able to finish his sentence, because he dissapeared, leaving his clothes.

"Bother... I... too... love you..." Haruka hugged Rido's clothes with tears falling from his face. "... Even when... I married our... younger sister..." Haruka said as he remembered the past.

 _ **-Haruka's Past-**_

 _"WHAT?! YOU WENT TO A PARTY AND FELL FOR SOMEONE?!" Juri and Rido shouted at Haruka, for two different reasons. Juri is shouting because her husband cheated on her while Rido is angry because of Haruka could love somebody else but never him. "Look! I'm sorry! She's just very kind and beautiful!" Haruka shouted. Now, that's a first. Haruka never shouts at them. After realizing what he did he stuttered._

 _"Look... I-I didn't mean to-" "Dad? Mom? Uncle Wido?" A toddler came i the room. Kaname is wearing his pj's and is clutching the teddy bear Rido gave him. "Come with me Kana-chan. Your parents are talking with each other." Rido said while taking Kaname's hand, then they both left._

 _"Now, explain." "I didn't love you." Haruka said as Juri's eyes went wide, before tears were starting to form. "Sorry, I thought that my feelings would change if I married and have kids with yo-" "So you used me?!" "No, it's not like that... I love you only as a sister..." "So... who's the lucky girl?" Juri asked as she clutched on her clothes._

 _"It's not a girl." "WHAT?!" Juri screamed surprised. "A boy?!" Juri said surprised. "And... it's our brother... I lied earlier, so that he won't notice a thing..." Haruka said as Juri processed everything. "You... love our... older brother..." Juri whispered before smiling like an idiot._

 _"YAAAY! YAOI!" Haruka fell down as he heard that. "What?!" Haruka paled as he heard what Juri screamed happily. "Yaoi! BL! Boy x Boy! Seme x Uke! That kind of thing!" Juri shouted as her eyes were practically shining. "O-okay... So... you're not angry?" Haruka asked as Juri shook her head no. "Nope! Actually I've been writing stories about you two for a while now." Juri smiled_ innocently _while Haruka backed away, and it seems that Juri is the first ever fujoshi shipping Haruka and Rido._

 **Kuro: A clarification. Haruka and Juri aren't reincarnated. Therefore which is why they know of the past. And Updates may happen every Friday, Saturday and Sunday or when I can post, but mostly during Friday, Saturday and Sunday. I have been busy so Updates would be hard.**


	18. Chapter 18: Repetition?

**Chapter 18: Repetition?**

 **-With Kaname-**

Kaname is having a hard time fighting with Shizuka. "What is this? You have become weak, Ka~ Na~ Me~" Shizuka clearly mocked him. Then suddenly... Kaname felt it... he felt Zero's trace disappear together with his mom's. Kaname went sag. "He's gone..." Kaname whispered as Shizuka smirked.

"Heh... Hehehehe... Hahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **-With Zero-**

"Juri?!" Zero shouted as Juri came into his veiw sight while his blood scattered to the fast rising water. His vision blurring a little due to blood loss. "Zero!" Juri said as she swam towards him. She pulled on the chains and didn't mind the burn but... it wouldn't bulged. Then the door became locked. Juri looked towards the door and saw her daughter with a blank look. "Yuki! Why?!" Juri screamed as Yuki shed her tears.

"Aunt Shizuka said that... I can have Kaname-niisama all to myself when all of you are dead... Sorry..." Yuki said as she ran away. Juri tried to open the door, but it's locked on the outside. "I'm sorry Juri..." Zero said as Juri turned towards him. "Don't be! Plus I would love to see you with Kaname again!" Juri said as Zero smiled sadly...

"I can't... because I'm... already... dying..."

Juri then suddenly saw that Zero is already starting to disappear. "No! How?!" Juri then noticed the large wound. It's a wonder how she didn't notice it first. "I'm sorry..." Zero said as life slowly left him.

'I love you Kaname...'

"Zero!" Juri screamed as she went towards Zero. She is hoping that she could do it. If only she can touch even one part of Zero. Then when she did, bright light erupted. When the light disappeared... Juri's gone and Zero is also gone.

 **-With Kaname-**

Yuki appeared just as when Shizuka is about to pierce Kaname's heart. Then she blocked it with her own body. Shizuka shook. She now killed her favorite Niece. "... Yuki?" Kaname asked as he watched Yuki's fleeting light. "I'm sorry... I... thought that... I can finally have you... but it seems... she planned to kill you too... I shouldn't have..." Yuki didn't finish her sentence. Kaname watched. Shizuka cursed as she left. "Father, What is there to life is he's not here anymore?" Kaname asked to himself. Haruka appeared beside him.

"You're wrong... I know he wouldn't want to see you like this..." 'And I know Rido wouldn't want to see me like that too...' Haruka said and thought as Kaname smiled sadly. "Do you think he'll reincarnate?" Kaname asked as Haruka smiled. "Maybe..." Haruka too thought about it.

'Rido/Zero I'll wait for your return...'

 **-A Week Later-Cross Academy-**

Everything is hard for Kaname for a while as he always kept on thinking about Zero. "Night Class! Wake up! I'm your new homeroom teacher! And you'll also have a new Classmate!" Kaname recognized the voice. He looked up and saw his uncle Rido with a smile. 'Uncle?!' "Now, please come in and introduce yourself." Kaname looked at the door expectantly, but it dropped when a brown haired person came in, definitely not Zero.

"My name is Kai. Me and my older brothers ar-" Kaname drowned out the voice and the others did so. Suddenly the door went opened with a bang. "Kai! You forgot your food!" Kaname now got his hopes up. He looked at the door and saw...

"Zero?"

Said silver haired male looked at him blankly. "Who are you, Vamp? How do you know my name?" Zero said as he touched a gun on his vest pocket and that movement made Kaname see the guardian sign. "Nii-san!" Suddenly another silver haired male that disturbingly is a look a like of his lover, came in and glomped Zero. "Ichiru-nii! Zero-nii! I was talking about you two ear-" "Stop. Don't continue the story." Ichiru and Zero said. "That's mean." Kai pouted. "Oi! I didn't raise you three like that! Now Zero! Go back to patrolling! Ichiru! Go back to your class!" Rido said as Zero came in and left the bentou box to Kai while Ichiru pouted.

"I just went to see Nii-san~" Ichiru pouted flailing his arms then left. "Sorry, Rido. It's just that Kai forgot his food **AND** medicine." Zero said as Kaname stood up. "Zero... how... could you be..." Kaname said as Zero felt goose bumps. "Well look here mister! I don't know you and stop calling me by my name!" Zero glared at Kaname which made said person become sad.

'Well, I guess back to nothing?'

 **Kuro: Book 1 Finished! The Title of book two is "Once Upon A Never Night."**


End file.
